Blind Trust
by Firniswin
Summary: AU. Follows after The Blind Can Not See What the Mute Can Not Say. As Aragorn struggled with the thought that Legolas has decided against their friendship he tries to get a group of four young hobbits to trust him and his skills to lead them to Imladr
1. Chapter One: Up Once and Down Again

**Blind Trust**

**Rating: PG  
**

**Author: Firniswin**

**Summary: AU. As Aragorn struggled with the thought that Legolas has decided against their friendship; he tries to get a group of four young hobbits to trust him and his skills to lead them to Imladris. Will he fail? Or will he show them that they can trust the notions of a sightless man?**

**Spoilers: This story takes place directly between "The Blind Can Not See What the Mute Can Not Say" chapter 17 and chapter 18. Spoilers from FotR as well, both book and movie. Mostly book spoilers. **

**Series: Um, kind of- A small one. **

**The Blind Can Not See What the Mute Can Not Say**

**There will be more stories after that one. I think like two or three. :)**

Chapter One

Silently, he sat as four young hobbits walked cautiously into the Prancing Pony.

"A little late," he chastised quietly to himself as he listened to the halflings.

Each had light hair and wore brilliant colored clothing, save one.

The leader of the four wore a bit darker clothing, though still flamboyant and eccentric in his sight. The young hobbit's hair was a dark raven color and seemed to become darker because of the clothes that he wore.

Strider, of course, could not see these things. But merely kept his attention foccused on the one small and unsure voice as well as Barliman's gruff one.

"We need a room," one said. His voice quavered slightly under the stress of his journey and the fear that had been chasing him.

"A room, young master? We've got hobbit's rooms if that's a right choice for ye."

Strider listened to each word said and each movement made; he hardly noticed as a young woman with an apron tied around her approached his table.

Her soft brown eyes wandered over the long body of the ranger before her. She had heard stories about rangers and secretly, though she told no one, she loved them.

Especially Strider.

"Sir." She bit her lip as he jumped slightly and turned his head to face her, even though he could not see her face.

"Yes?" he asked, trying to keep a cool temper and also keep an ear on the four hobbits.

"Um, your dinner is ready. Would you like it here or up in your-"

"Here is fine." He leaned back and drew his pipe out of his pouch that lay on the floor.

The soft clang of the plate on the table alerted him and Aragorn nodded. "Thank you, miss."

With a last smile, she looked at him and turned away.

'Pity she does not know.' Strider smirked as he listened to the frightening conversation going on in the main entry hall.

"Have a nice night Mister Underhill, you three as well."

Aragorn listened as the barely heard footsteps came to his delicate ears and echoed in his bright mind.

He bent his head back and took a large gulp of the ale that sat before him.

Then, waiting for the footsteps to fade, he pushed his chair out from the table and slowly made his way up the stairs after the four hobbits.

He went for a surprise lurch as his foot connected with one of the steps.

Thankfully, no one had seen him and he was left to himself.

Strider reached back into his pack and grabbed a small metal stick. It was a present Gandalf had given him on his last birthday. It had come from Saruman the White on Gandalf's request and it seemed to Aragorn that it was a tremendous help.

Grabbing the thin metal tube out of his back, he snapped it before him.

Instantly many smaller metal tubes slid from a hole in the bottom.

The tubes connected to the one hit the floor and Aragorn smiled grimly and continued his path up the troublesome staircase, all the while hoping that he had not missed the hobbits.

"Fro- Mr. Underhill! Come on! We are going for a bite!"

"Oh, no," the ranger groaned, making sure his hood well covered his face; he snapped his cane back and held the small tube tightly in his hand.

**TBC**

**Thank you all for voting on the polls. It was quite a close race between "Blind Trust" and "If I Fade Tonight"- but in the end, and by about five or six more votes, "Blind Trust" won. **

**Hope you all enjoy it and after it is finished I will either start posting "If I Fade Tonight" or I will have another poll for the other three that still need posting.**

**Thanks and I anxiously await to hear what you have to say! In other words- PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
**

**P.S. This story goes back and forth a bit between Frodo and Aragorn's perspectives on things. I hope it does not get too confusing. **

**God bless!!!!! And, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!!! **


	2. Chapter Two: A Strange Happening

**Chapter up! :) This is pretty short, just so you don't all go unwarned. LOL! **

Chapter Two

The pitter-patter of hobbit feet came to him and Strider pressed himself against the wall.

And turning a blank stare towards the footsteps, he smiled, because once he did this, the footsteps stopped.

The blind ranger listened to the breathing; it seemed to hitch a moment and it appeared that he had found Mr. Underhill.

The Hobbit gulped and smiled sincerely. "Excuse us," he said shakily. "We were just going down to eat something." Strider could hear all the other hobbits panting and he grinned beneath his hood.

"I am sorry," he whispered. "Did I frighten you?" the man asked, his voice a little raspy from long days in the wild.

"No." This answer sounded quite uncertain to him. He chuckled inwardly at the fears of halflings.

Though, when he thought about it, he did look a bit too much like a Nazgul for comfort. He shrugged in his cloak to loosen the tense muscles in his back.

"We-were startled, is all."

"Were you now." He grinned and stepped aside. "Well, I am sorry sirs, let me step aside so you may pass." The ranger stepped away and as the four hobbits passed they gave him each a short, frightened stare.

"T-thank you," one of the younger hobbits whispered to the dark figure and trampled down the flight of stairs.

Reaching his arm back into his pack, the ranger flicked out his walking stick and groaned as he made his way slowly after the four young hobbits.

Sitting himself down at the same table, the ranger breathed out through his nose and stretched his back.

"That's my cousin, Frodo!"

Strider clenched his teeth and threw his head back in utter annoyance. He grunted and rubbed his furiously aching temples. "I should have listened to _Ada_-" he whimpered and leaned starting to get up from his seat.

But what he heard made him grin, a song. Someone was singing! And by the voice he heard, it was Frodo.

He sighed and let his body slacken as it slipped back into the soft, leathery seat.

"..._The round moon rolled behind the hill,_

_As the Sun raised up her head,_

_She hardly believed her fiery eyes;_

_For though it was dry, to her surprise,_

_They all went back to bed." _

Strider smiled, the hobbits were quite wonderful singers. But he was too preoccupied with the next words.

"Encore!"

"More!"

"Another round, if ye will, Master Halfling!"

He heard Frodo's unsteady footsteps on the table-top and knew the horror that came to his mind to be true.

The young hobbit would be too tired to do that outlandish dance and song again, and even if he could, he would fall before the end.

He massaged his aching temples once more.

"Eru, give me strength," he muttered, sighing a bit and trying hard to listen to the song that was going about.

The song was beginning to come to a close and Aragorn heard a slight tremor in the young one's voice. Something else caught his attention though.

"Oh, Mr. Underhill! Watch out!"

**TBC**

**I know, it was rather short. Now, onto the reviews!!! runs away before anyone can catch her Ya'know, I am getting some good exercise by running this much. **

**Thanks, **fred**!!!! Cool! I need the reviews!!!**

**No, actually, **marbienl**. It is from that long ago. I am not a medically learned person therefore I do not know what it takes to create a limp for life. But I do know that I have ready many stories where awful battle wounds were the cause of the characters struggle with his leg. Plus my friend a few weeks a go shredded his thighs and he was limping, the doctor said he would never walk without a limp again. But, thanks to glory of God's awsome power- he is now. (walking without a limp, I mean.) Anyway, so yes, it is from "TBCNSWTMCNS". Yes, I liked the idea of the present, I thought it was another way to confuse the poor people about Saruman. :) Thanks!!!!! Have a great day mellon nin!**

**Yes, **musicdreamer**. LOL! I thought that the cherry wood one was a little to big and bulky for him to cart around. Plus he obviously likes to play the game: "Let's see how long it takes you to figure me out", so I thought if he had one that was easier to hide, it would suit his character more. Thanks for reviewing!!!!**

**Thanks **my-fool-of-a-took**, though it is not really hard. It is more of me hoping that I am not offending other people and hoping to do it right. It is difficult however to write about those sorts of things when you are not at all blind, or deaf, or mute, or physically handicapped. Probably the hardest things are displaying the dissabilities correctly and trying no to offend others. :) Ya, it helps if you have read that first, though it is not vital. :) Thanks!**

**LOL! Just wait, **Galadryal**! The damage to his ego does not end there. wink wink :) Thanks! Glad you liked the last chapter!!! And yes, I am sorry that it got started so quickly so you could not vote. If you have not noticed, I am NOT a patient person. I get really edgy on waiting for things and even the two days was a stretch for me. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Thank you, **Larner**! Now, may I ask what a VI proffesional is? And as I have told like about a million people over the course of this story and the last, I am not blind, nor do I know what it is like to be blind. So, I hope this story is as acurate as one could be from somone who has never had to deal with those things. I am proud to say that I did have had somone who was/is blind that was reading my last story and they told me that it was quite accurate. So, I hope that it will be somewhat close. Thank you SOOOOO much for reviewing!!!!! Have a wonderful day!!! :) And please review next time! P.S. LOL, I am feeling stupid and blonde right now, but who is the NFB? Sorry for the questions. I am proud they would be honored, I really liked the idea and I tthought that his normal walking stick would be far to bulky for him to toat around the wild. Especially when he likes to hide his problems from other people, which if you have read the other story first, he does often. SOrry for such a long reply. Hope you had time to read it all. Thanks again!!!**

**Thanks, **MSL**! And you were close to being the first. You were the third reviewer. :) That's better than I have ever done reviewing a story. LOL! I am always one of the last, drat it all!!! :) Glad your happy the story won! I am too, if I tell the truth, at first I really wanted "If I Fade Tonight" to win. But now that I take a look back, I am trying to get over a hump in the story and you all would have had to wait for me tofigure it out, which would have been awful!**

**Thanks!!!!! And no, **everkitsune**. Legolas will not be appearing in this one. He will however be in the one with the council of Elrond and the actual quest and all that. But this, in the story line of TBCSWTMCS, just would not have worked with him in it. However, there, I think, will be mention of him. Actually, I am sure there will be. :) Thanks for reviewing!!!!!!!!**

**Ok, guys, that is all I have time for! God bless!!!!!! :) REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter Three: Is This Truth?

Chapter Three

Aragorn hardly had time to gain his thoughts as he heard Frodo's unsteady breaths.

Each step the hobbit took meant a possible discovery of the ring and Strider knew that he had to do something or everyone would know!

Feeling a deep throb come from his leg was partly a blessing, because finally, that gave him an idea.

Sucking in a breath and willing himself to let all loose, he grunted and swinging his left leg far, he let the aching area hit hard on the corner wall.

A hoarse outcry from the corner drew most of the onlookers attention if not all as the, usually oh so quiet, ranger let out the loudest and most pain felt howl any of them had ever heard.

Aragorn could feel a multitude of eyes upon him as he let the bay loose. He could sense everyone's confusion as he grabbed for the tortured limb and touched it.

He felt hot tears drip down his hooded face and he was thankful that no one could see them.

"What?" he could hear a few ask.

Most of the stupider humans and hobbits forgot totally about the halfling who had disappeared from all sight and was now crawling silently to the corner area where the ranger sat nursing his hurting appendage.

The room turned back to its normal appearance as Frodo slipped the ring from his finger. He looked up at the panting human and his eyebrows lowered.

"Why?" he asked quietly as he turned to look at the now occupied customers in the Prancing Pony.

"Because-" his face was turned back as Strider breathed the smoky air into his lungs. "I see no reason why both of us should be found out; your mission is more important than mine."

Not listening to the reference to the ring but rather bothered by curiosity the hobbit spoke again. "And what might your mission be?"

"That is not important now. What matters most is the thing that you carry. I would like to have a private word with your later- after I can travel more freely up the stairs."

The dark haired halfling quivered a bit at the prospect of letting this man into his room to talk with him.

But something about this man felt genuine to him, even though his appearance was nothing short of ghastly.

He nodded quietly. "Alright then, I will talk with you later. Right now, I must go find my friends."

"Be on your guard, Frodo," the ranger whispered quietly. He heard the hobbit spin back when the name was uttered, but then, without another word, the halfling left.

Aragorn smiled grimly and massaged his throbbing leg as he listened to the other halflings greet their friend back at their small table.

Quietly, the three hobbits entered the small room; and though it may have been small to a man or elf, to them it was far larger than anything they could have wished for.

The beds and dressers as well as the tables, chairs, and small fireplace were easily accessible for the small beings.

Frodo breathed out a sigh of contentment as he closed the door, but as he turned his eyes came to rest on something hidden in the dark corner.

He watched as the being respired aloud and he noted the outline of a hooded cloak. He could now simply see the tips of the man's weatherworn boots in the minimal firelight.

Frodo gasped and grappled for his small sword, but the human rose slowly and put up a hand as a sort of sign.

"I mean you no harm," the cloaked figure rasped and the hobbit stilled his movements a little. But he still let his hand rest upon the sword hilt and he gazed upon the ranger with fear.

Sam and Pippin were at his side, staring at the man with frightened eyes.

"Who are you?!" Pippin questioned frantically, stepping in front of his cousin and glaring daggers at the taller being.

"I promise, please. Mr. Underhill agreed to converse with me later. I only came for thus purpose."

Sam leapt forward, unsheathed his own small sword, and pointed it at the stranger's stomach, for he could not reach up to his heart.

"Yes, well, maybe! But I ain't gonna let you touch my master!"

Frodo, sighing, pushed away Pippin and Sam with one brush, then stepped with his back to the stranger and his face to his friends.

"I did. So you two leave him alone and just let us talk a bi-"

A movement behind him cause Frodo to turn his head. He was surprised to see that the man had once again taken his seat but this time he was pressed hard against the wall, his hood shadowing his features still.

"What?" the hobbit questioned.

The ranger sighed and sucked in another breath, his ears perked hearing and his mind tuned to the goings on outside the door. "Someone approaches," he hissed and pressed himself further into the back wall.

Sure enough, a moment or two passed and a heavy set of feet was pounding down the hall. Not long after a strong hand rapped against the wood door.

"Mr. Underhill?" A voice queried through the solid door.

Sam balked, but with a quick nod from Frodo walked quietly to the door and opened it.

A large man burst through, his apron was still upon his heavy frame, but his gentle eyes easily showed he meant no harm to the small beings.

He wiped his hands busily and bent down a little to easier see the faces of the halflings before him.

"I came to wish you all a goodnight and-" he thought a moment and you could tell he was thinking hard by the way his amber eyes seemed to stare up inside his head. With a jump, he lifted a finger and reached into his apron pocket. "I almost forgot- Gandalf wanted me to give this to ye'. He said that it should go to a hobbit with your description that answers to the name of 'Mr. Underhill'- or" he lowered his loud voice. "Frodo."

The hobbit smiled a little and nodded.

"I also," his voice grew a bit louder and rose to full height again, " wanted to warn ya of the ranger, he's called Strider by most and-"

Just then, the door slammed with a heavy thud and the hooded ranger wobbled out clutching his ears a bit. "Eru, Barliman! I know you are not as quick as some, but you could at least give people of good hearing a bit of peace!"

The innkeeper glare hard at the ranger and snarled. "What on earth are you doing here you wandering dog?!"

Aragorn clenched his teeth and shook his head to rid it of the terrible splitting ache that had taken hold. But as he assumed it would, the pain only got worse and he groaned as he took a weak, shuffling walk forward.

"I am serious, my ears are pounding." The man cringed and beneath the hood, Frodo could see his lips wince.

"Please," he whispered, not understanding, but being sympathetic to the ranger. "I will take the letter, sir." He reached out slowly and the kindly innkeeper gave him the small parcel. "Now, thank you for your protection, I am grateful. But let us has some time alone- I will call should I have a need." He smiled and bowed his head, the dark curls slipped forward.

With a steely glower towards the other man, Barliman pursed his lip.

"No use using glares on me, innkeeper," the ranger growled as he heard the man step outside.

The door shut and everyone in the room was quiet for a few more moments.

Aragorn, taking this silence as a thought that Frodo was reading the letter hobbled over to his chair in the corner and sat down while pulling his pipe from his old ranger clothes.

He smiled wearily as he stuffed the pipe and lit it quietly.

"What is your name?"

The human out of reflex looked up, but then seeing only blackness still, turned his eyes back down to his pipe.

"Which one do you want?" Strider grinned and sucked in a puff of smoke.

"You true name, your birth name?" the hobbit responded with a befuddle glance.

The ranger chuckled but then, his face became serious. "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. Heir of Isildur," he retorted nonchalantly and blew a puff of gray smoke from his mouth.

The hobbit tried to catch the ranger's glinting eyes, but he could not.

"Will you not show your whole self?" the hobbit asked as he took a brave step forward.

"Not until you have decided-"

"Decided what?!"

"I would like to be your guide, and see you safely to Rivendell-"

"Are you mad?! No! I am to keep Mr. Underhill safe and I ain't gonna let no ranger lead us into some oily trap where we can't get out! I swear sir! He's gonna chase us into some land where-"

At these words, a mad grin broke over the strange man's face and his sightless eyes shut mirthlessly beneath his hood. He began to chuckle and soon after it was a loud chortle that was breaching the fire lit room.

The three on-looking halflings stared at each other than turned back to look at the ranger.

"Why do you laugh, ranger?" the youngest hobbit of the three asked.

"Have you not read the entire letter?" he asked through breaths.

Frodo shook his head and turned his eyes to look back at the last bit of writing. Sam and Pippin watched as his face became an unsure frown.

The dark haired hobbit turned his stark, blue gaze up to face that of the sitting, hooded man.

"Is this true," Frodo asked quietly holding the letter up and starring deeply into the hooded face.

"As true as I sit before you."

The dark haired hobbit bit his lip and walked forward slowly, staring at the ranger the entire time. "How are you to lead us if you-"

"I know these woods- I know them better than most men. Trust me. I can lead you through swamps and highlands. Forests and mountains, anywhere- I can bring you-"

The stout hobbit leapt forward and glared hard at the cloaked man. "I doubt you'll bring us anywhere safe. Probably gonna lead us to some desolate land where none live and there's no body to 'elp us, I reckon!"

"You should not speak on things you clearly have no right mind in," Aragorn chided, standing to his feet slowly so he could tower above the young hobbit.

The youngest hobbit gave Frodo an inquiring look and shook his head softly.

"Sam-" the hobbit whispered stepping in front of his friend. "Please, let him. I swear, he is the one Gandalf wanted to lead us."

The gardener looked heart-broken. "You don't believe me?" He took a step back and glanced quickly at the human in the corner. "You believe a man?! One that we hardly know and is rumored 'round here to be a slinky ol' villain!"

Stepping forward, Aragorn grasped into his sheath and touched his sword hilt. "Don't make me scare your wits, lad," he threatened darkly.

The hobbit pushed himself up to his full height and puffed out his chest. "I'd like to see you try, Longshanks!"

The human grinned at the name but then in a flash pulled the blade from his sheath and pointed it to where he heard Samwise's breathing.

He heard all three gasp, but then stop short as they looked upon the broken blade.

"What?" Sam questioned as he took a step closer to Narsil and looked at it unbelievingly.

"Narsil, the blade that was made to cut the ring from Sauron's hand. I carry it with me. Like I said, Sam. If I wanted to kill you I could- All I would have needed was too reach back into my boot and grab a knife. My sword, the one that is actually useful, is in my room."

The stout hobbit stared a moment longer and frowned. He could hardly think of this as a reason to trust the ranger.

"Please," the man begged. "I was given this task. Let me finish it- please Frodo. I promise as long as I am able, I will keep you safe as is possible these dark days. You have my sword and it shall be used against your foes."

Turning to look at his younger cousin, Frodo saw Pippin nod softly and smile reassuringly.

"If he was able to get in our room, I believe he could have easily killed us and took 'it' without another question to his-er, what was your name again?"

Strider laughed a loud and sheathed the useless sword before he bent down gingerly and smiled under his hood. "Estel, Strider, Aragorn, Hope; but please- don't use that out in the open. It's a bit girlish."

"Strider will do," the dark haired hobbit nodded as he watched the ranger rise to his feet slowly with the help of a log that had rolled away from the fireplace hearth earlier.

Stopping for a moment in a contemplating manner, the man smiled and let himself slide back into his comfortable chair.

"I do believe your cousin is back."

**TBC**

**Ok, now! Thanks to all of you who have stuck through on reviewing and kept on it!!! Thank soooo much!!! J And thanks especially to you people who are giving me bits of info to do with this story! Your information is greatly appreciated!!!! **

**Now! Onto the replies!!!!!**

**Thanks soooo much for all the information, **larner**! I am glad you find this story good! And thanks for telling me all that. It helps to know about this subject! **

**Yes, **marbienl**, his headaches have not left him. He is still basically the same man that we left him as. J Well that to, noise does not help at all. But a lot of the time he just gets them from nothing, which is quite a bother for the ranger. Oh, really. I mean, I have not read a story where he was permanently maimed, but I did read another that was somewhat close. Sort of, well, not really. Never mind! Anyway, I am glad. Yes it is supposed to have that lighthearted touch. J Glad you like it so much! Well, he (my friend) was lifting one of those leg exerciser things. And the muscles inside completely tore, that's how. J Short review? LOL!!!!! Hugs**

**THANK YOU, **MusicDreamer**!!!! You just solved a major problem!!!! Yes, I had to put it in. J Thanks for reviewing!!!!**

**WOW! A HUG THANKS TO YOU, **catmint**!!!!!! Your review makes me feel SOOO good!!!! I really hate to write uncannon (or whatever it's called.) AU's. Until I wrote "The Blind Can Not See What the Mute Can Not Say" I hated to write AU's at all! But now, as long as it goes, somewhat, with the story line. J Thanks! Your sweet nature and wonderful comments are reassuring to an aspiring authoress!!!**

**Yes, **MSL**. I am planning to rewrite, not all, but some of the scenes of The Lord of the Rings . Somewhere Aragorn has some difficult decisions and all that. Like maybe the Fall of Gandalf and stuff like that. And no, Legolas's voice will be just the same as it is in the last chapter of "The Blind Can Not See What the Mute Can Not Say". Smooth and flawless. I think with 60-somethin' years to work on it, his voice should be, basically, back to normal. LOL! I like your new word! "Aragorny". Very unique, and interesting. J Thanks for reviewing!!!**

**LOL, **fred**! You reviewed twice! It's not fair, I wish the people who are members could do that! Oh well! Really? You are? That's quite a reassurance that you think this story is correct. I hope it stays that way. If you feel anything is not right, you can go ahead and tell me. I do not know if I would be able to change it- but I will know so that when I start any others what you have said and have knowledge of these things. J I am sorry I did not update sooner!!! I really would have if I could, but everything is getting very busy. Thank you! Glad you liked the cane. J Thanks again!!!!! God bless!!!**

**We'll see, **Azla. **J We'll see. **

**LOL, **Linchi**!!! Too true, mellon nin! Too true!**

**I am going to try, **Arrina**. Scratch that! I AM GOING too. J Thanks!!!**

**No problem, **Everkitsune**. I hope you know that I can not always reply to you, per say. But I will try as best I can. J **

**Ok, guys! I really have to head out! I got go to bed so I can get to my school in the morning. But I will update soon as possible! Thanks and don't forget to review!!!!!**

**God bless you all this week!!!!!!**

**Go Bush! (Yes, I am a Bush/Cheney supporter, incase you guys did not know. J)**


	4. Chapter Four: Be Sensible!

Chapter Four

Within the next few moments a young hobbit burst through the door and fell into the other three.

His face was pale and his blonde-red hair was quite a mess. He was panting violently and looking wildly for his cousin.

"Frodo?" he wheezed as he rose up from the jumbled mass of hobbit bodies. "Frodo! I saw them- I saw them, Frodo!!!"

The dark haired hobbit looked to Strider and was not at all surprised to see that the human was calm and listening to every word.

Most, he had noticed, held fear in their eyes or voices when the riders were even spoken of. But not this man: he hardly flinched and continued to tranquilly smoke his long pipe, puffing out patches of smoke.

Merry followed Frodo's blue gaze and caught on the stranger sitting in the corner.

The younger hobbit nearly jumped out of his skin at the sight of this black cloaked man sitting in the corner out of the light.

"Merry-" Pippin smiled warmly and patted his cousin's damp back. "This is- er - Longshanks, as Sam likes to call him."

"Oh, Eru above, not another name-" Strider coughed and let his head fall back against the wall as the smoke seeped from his lips.

Not giving the ranger a thought, Pippin continued. "He's gonna lead us to Rivendell."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Samwise muttered under his breath, causing Frodo to snap a glare back at him and Merry to raise his brows.

"You mean to trust this man Barliman told us explicitly not to speak with?" he queried, shrugging away from Pippin and staring straight into his older cousin's blue eyes. "Be sensible, Frodo-"

"I am being sensible, Merry."

"No you are not!" the younger hobbit shot out, then took his cousin's hand; he tightened his grip. "We are here for you Frodo, we will help. Don't give the chance to the foul beasts."

"Merry!"

"Excuse me-"

All turned back to look at the man who had once again begun smoking his little pipe and was now easily seen as the firelight bounced off his dark cloak and leather attire.

"Please, I know that you do not trust me. But let me prove myself. We will not leave Bree tonight if you all follow my orders. In fact, we will not even depart from the inn."

Sam stared for a moment, eyes hard and accusing. "And if we don't follow your orders?"

The man chuckled. "Well, then, I will just have to follow you to Rivendell, now won't I?"

All gawked at the ranger and Sam snarled.

Stepping away from his followers and nearer to the man in the chair, Frodo turned on his friends, giving them all a fierce glare that scared their wits and burned their hearts.

"What would you have me do, Mr. Strider?" he asked; it made them feel a hopeless loss for their dear friend and cousin.

"Thank you, Frodo," the man whispered as he clapped the hobbit upon the shoulder.

Rising up slowly, he turned to the others, wishing that he could, for once, see their faces and know if he had made any sort of change in their opinion.

Pippin looked up with sorrowful eyes, then turned them down. He felt guilt enter his heart and he now longed to join his cousin.

Like a dog with his tail between his legs, Pippin slowly trotted forward and huddled close to Frodo.

He knew he was acting cowardly, and he did not want to, but he was not sure what to do. He thought this man to be good and right, though he smelled and looked a vagabond. Yet, he did not want to be wrong, not again.

"Pip?" his cousin Merry called, unsure of what had just happened. "Where are you going? You wanted to protect Frodo - you are not doing it by helping this ranger!"

Straightening up, he glowered at the two opposing halflings across the small room.

"I don't know what Fro' sees in this one, Merry!" he growled. "But I believe he's right! I don't know why, but I have a feeling about him."

"You always have a feeling," the older one snorted. "Never means it's a right one."

Pippin hung his head a little and felt Frodo's arm around his neck; the older hobbit hugged him tight. "Stand strong, Pippin," he whispered, and slowly but surely, the younger nodded.

Strider sighed and leaned on his right leg, a grimace coming to his face. "I know," he spoke softly, "you are not going to appreciate this, Sam, Merry. But I need you both to come to my room."

"No way-" one of the untouched hobbits spoke while the other, Sam to be correct, folded his arms and nodded.

"Fine, you wait for the wraiths. And once they have the killed the two of you they will be somewhat sufficed." The ranger snorted and continued to hobble lightly to the door, Pippin and Frodo in tow.

His leg felt a little better now that it had rested and he could walk easier.

They looked back sadly and Frodo felt pain in his heart. He alone knew to trust the man, but if Aragorn had not already told them, then he would not. No matter how much he longed to.

"Frodo?" Merry questioned once more, shivering a little at what the man had said.

"If you wish to join us, we will be in my room." He turned his hooded face back and for once Merry saw barely a glimpse of his eyes beneath. They were lit only with the reflection of the crackling fire.

Sam, looking around undecidedly, dashed forward. "I don't trust 'im. But if I come, maybe I can protect you."

Frodo smiled and looked back to Merry; he looked up to see the ranger smiling a little as well. But it was not a wicked smile as Sam and Merry would have thought.

It was a grin of joy.

"Good. I am at peace now that you've chosen to come, Master Samwise."

"Ya, I am sure you are." He snorted and turned back to Merry, looking the other hobbit straight in the face and shrugging. "Well, come on. I can't protect Mr. Frodo all by me lonesome."

Reluctantly, and with a look at the human, he stalked towards the other four beings and sighed, raising his hand up and shaking his head.

"Just what I wanted to hear Master Merry. Just what I wanted to hear."

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading you guys!!!! Now, I promise to finish this story, but as of now- it may take me a bit longer to update. Besides the fact that I am EXTREMELY busy I also have to make sure everything with this story is- well flawless, considering all the different possibilities. Anyway- so here we are to repsonses! **

Baralach**, I am thrilled that you love my story, it is an abslutely wonderful compliment to an author to be told that their writings are good. :) However, I am sorry to say that the presidential election is quite a big thing in my country right now- in case you have not noticed.(Not to mention that I am really stressing over the elections and the only way I can feel better is to ask people to pray.) And I am sorry that it is considered rude to talk of such in your country- but where I live it is called freedom of speech. Plus, you really don't have to read the author's notes. :) No offense, but if they are offensive to you and other people seem to compliment me on them, I say you can skip all you want of them. I often skip author's notes because I may not agree with them. I hope that I have been awfully rude, I do not mean to be. But pride is one of the areas God is working on in me- I hope that you will still be able to read my stories, even though I may be rude, obnoxious, or political. (I am not saying you called me these things, I just know I am.)**

**WOW! Thanks, **Kate 82**!!!! Aww, well yes. Had to include the little head aches. Couldn't just leave the buggers out now. And, no. I have not started posting this story to the MC list yet. I am trying to finish "Honor Thy Father" on there first. :) **

**Awwww, but I liked your name, **Android**! LOL! Sorry to sound strange, my brother likes names like Bob, Bill, Fred, George... he's very interesting and when I saw your name "Fred" I was like, "Awww!" Anyway- sorry, I am a little strange tonight. Thanks, a bunch! Yes, things are better, though still a little stressful. :) God bless you! **

**Oh, **Ella-elbereth**, of course! There is always possibility!!! And thank you! I always wished to do a perfect characterization of someone! Maybe I finally did it. LOL! I am sure to make a mistake somewhere in the rest of the story though, now that I said that. Yes, well. He had to seem older, he had matured much more and has been through much pain and loss of hope during the past sixty-seven years. After loosing his best friend, or thinking that he lost Legolas's friendship, he lost all that held him together and now, he is merely trying to keep it up for the thought that maybe someday he will wed Arwen. **

**Thanks again!!!!**

**Thanks, **zorra**! I will try, I can not do it everytime though- as I said I am EXTREMELY busy. But I will do my best!!! :)**

**LOL, **Catmint**! I knew that... gives innocent smile Well, maybe not. Dude? Did I mess that up! Did I call the sword Anduril?! Please tell me I did not?! I meant to say Narsil, but I was checking and- oh sheesh!!! Well, thanks for being so kind with all my stupid little mistakes! Hope you enjoyed it anyway!**

**Arwen? Arwen?! No way will Arwen meet them, **Arrina**!!! I am not yelling at you, just so you know. LOL! Probably scarred you out of your mind. Just so you know, I dispise Arwen for taking Glorfie's even if it had to be done. I will most likely never write about Arwen saving Frodo. Not to mention that Glorfindel is also my absolute favorite character, so. I throw him in any chance I get. Oh, Merry told the other three, in the book, that he was going out for a bit of fresh air. LOL! You'll have to wait to see what happens with the nazgul. Oh, and this is more based on the book than the movie. I mostly stick to the books, unless I really like a part in the movies over the books. And yes, I had to add his leg injury, not to mention that I like angst- it also helps to add more questioning and later Estel can maybe share the tale. grins Thanks and God bless you as well!**

**You'll just have to wait and see, **Aranna Undomiel**. smiles Yes, it would seem that way, wouldn't it. **

**Haha, **marbienl**! That would rock! Though, sorry. I can't do that because I already partially told how he became blinded, not because of Morgul Poisoning. Thinks Hmmm... I really like that idea and it is REALLY hard for me to not do it. But as I said, you can't go back on what you wrote, especially in a series. It just messes everyone up. Yes, well. He knows that everyone in Bree (well most everyone) thinks him as pondscum. sad sigh huggles ranger Yes and no. Sure he knows when they are being used- or can guess when they are- but he does not know what one looks like and while he can be told, he has never seen one that he can remember. So, I would asume that it has less affect than an actually seen glare. Yes, well I am afraid that Aragorn will not let the hobbits notice his blindness until the last possible moment. smiles Our ranger is a sly one when it comes to those things. Oh, I KNOW they will ask him! I love those kind of things! :) **

**Yes, I am planning something a little like that, or trying to. Yes, thank God taht he is healed. He is a pretty good friend and I would hate to see him hurt. Thanks, God bless!!! Hugs**

**Thanks, **Lindahoyland**! :) I just couldn't leave those parts out. :) **

**LOL! Ya, sorry, **MSL**. I just can't tell ya. :) And yes, basically. Of course some will be altered because of his- er- disability. And it will be written in my words. It would take to long to copy Tolkien's. LOL! So- thanks again!!!**

**Well, one does, **MusicDreamer**. But the others wil find out soon enough. Glad to hear from a fellow Bushy! (Thanks to you to **Aldawen Eldartari**, my fellow Bush Supporter!) :)**

**Thanks for reminding me of that, **Linchi**!!! :) Thanks! **

**Ok, I hope I did not miss too many people! :) Thanks a bunch you guys!!! ANd I hope you all will be back to read the next chapter!! God bless!! And pray for the president, even if Kerry is elected- pray that he will make good descisions for our country.**


	5. Chapter Five: Peaceful Slumber

Chapter Five

"How can you stand it?"

The ranger snorted as he tried to rub the pain from his leg.

He looked up out of habit, of course, but then let his unseeing gaze fall back to where his leg might be, or it should be anyway.

"Stand what?" he questioned as he listened to the rest of the hobbits snoring.

He was quite proud of himself at the moment, for although they did not trust him completely, they had done what he wished and that alone would keep the enemies occupied.

The hobbit that was still awake stuttered a bit, trying not to offend the ranger. He was not comfortable with talking about such things and did not wish their only guide and protector to leave, no matter how strange he seemed.

'How on Arda was a blind, and partially lame, ranger supposed to protect them?'

"How can you stand- the limitations?" Frodo was a bit unsure of how to put the whole matter. He really wanted to know though!

"Oh." the man said knowingly, though the smile on his weary face showed that he had realized it all along. "Well, I guess after eighty-five years of IT…" he stressed the word, "you define everything easier and with more confidence."

"How old are you??" The hobbit was nearly amazed at the prospect of Strider's true age.

The ranger smiled sheepishly. "How old do you think I am?"

He heard the middle-aged hobbit about to answer when a ear-splitting pain engulfed his entire mind. He gasped and leaned over farther as he realized what had set it off.

"Nazgul," he whispered between clenched teeth as ragged breaths escaped his lips.

High-pitched unearthly screams pierced the silence that had once taken up the room. It was almost deathly to his sensitive hearing for the awful sounds to assault him.

Voices. Oh Eru! The voices were so loud! Not ringwraith screams this time, no. Soft whispering voices not too far away- but they were so- oh! SO LOUD!

Covering his ears and willing the agonizing pounding to die away he slowly raised himself back up and leaned his back sloppily against the chair.

Slowly, Aragorn pulled his fingers away and let the silence comfort him.

He could hear the hobbits' hard breathing and their soft chattering, and he could feel the gaze of a few of them upon him.

"What was that?!" Sam asked, breathlessly. His voice echoed oddly in the human's delicate ears and he cringed a bit as the ringing receded and he was left with a dull thudding that was slowly eating through his skull.

'Well, it sure feels like it,' he thought tiredly. "Wraiths, Master Gamgee."

"They're here?!" another hobbit, the one he assumed to be Pippin, squealed, and was shushed by the other three, Frodo especially.

"My lords, I would have you stay silent," he murmured, trying to reach into his pack and sift through its contents for another of his helpful aids.

"Are they gone?"

"Just stay silent, I am sure they are almost gone," the ranger chided as he stuffed the sound absorbing cotton into his ears.

Frodo smiled as Aragorn leaned back again, letting his hands rest anxiously on his legs, though all of his form was otherwise in a comfortable position.

"Why on Arda is he so happy?" Merry asked and slipped one leg from the bed, wanting eagerly to discover what was so different about the man.

Reaching over quickly, the older hobbit put a hand on his cousin's leg and stopped him. "No," he hissed. "Leave him alone. He's tired and he may finally be asleep."

"That's what he wants you to think," Sam whispered, not letting his eyes leave the silent ranger. Pippin chuckled and rubbed the Gamgee's back.

"Awww, come now. Won't you ever learn to trust ol' Longshanks?" the youngest hushed as he heard the gardener groan.

The red haired hobbit pouted. "Yes, so long as he brings us straight to the elf land. No shortcuts and no sneaking."

"Strider?" Frodo slid forward on the bed and jumped down, letting his feet vibrate the floor a little so that if the ranger was awake, he'd be able to feel him moving.

The man did not move much, only slipped down a little further in his chair and breathed out a sigh.

His lips moved as if he was trying to speak, but nothing came out and Frodo took it that he might be dreaming.

Pippin crawled forward on the bed and handed down a quilt to his older cousin who was now sneaking ever closer to the ranger.

Taking the blanket and listening once more to make sure that the human was in a deep sleep, he threw the covering upwards and let it slide comfortably upon the man, coming down to rest upon his chest and making him flinch hardly at all.

The hobbit smiled gently and went back to the bed, mindful not to be too noisy or too heavy with his steps. "Goodnight Strider," he murmured as the other three hobbits lay back down and slid the covers over their bodies.

Leaning down upon the extra pillow the opposite way of the others he sighed contentedly and snuggled into the rough, worn blankets. Finally, his weariness gave way to a dark abyss of peaceful sleep.

**TBC**

**Thanks guys! :) God bless you all and onto the replies. Sorry to be so quickly out of here- but I want to get this done before I go to Church. :) (Sorry this took soooo long!)**

**Why thank you very much, **zorra**! I try to make the characters how they would be if this was in actuallity the problem. I think it is working somewhat so far. :) LOL! Well, sort of. Yes, this chapter is a bit short too. But I think I might keep them somewhat short. I don't like to, but it makes it much easier to post the chapters. God bless!!!!**

**Thanks, **Koriaena**! And no, not in this one anyway. This story will merely get them to Rivendell- afterwards- I will most likely write the third of the series, which will include the Council of Elrond and a few different chapters in the Lord of the Rings series. :) Thank you and I hope that you continue to read! God bless!!!**

**I am glad you are enjoying "Honor Thy Father"... I thought it would be better to try and write a few different stories for different websites, see how it worked. But I doubt I will do it again- it is HARD! LOL! Thanks for that comments, **Legolas and Estel**! I am glad this sequel has been good! I had hoped so! It's ok, obviously- I was 'a little' late too. Thank you so much and I hope you continue to read! God bless!!!!**

**REALLY! I always wanted to know how many names he acctually had, **Arrina**. Twenty, you say?! SHEESH! Yes, Cheers My candidate won!!!! smiles a little sheepishly I agree, I really do wish that Glorfindel had been in there instead of Arwen- but of course- that is just me, well, and you. :) Haha! Yes, well I assumed that since he is so protective in both the book and the movie that I wanted to keep him that way- as for Merry- I could never quite get his personality- and I am not good at writing 'Happy-go-lucky' people, so I made hims protective. :) God bless!!!! **

**Well, I guess I admire his courage and strength during the hard times. I mean he did just get into office when the Twin Towers were hit... I admire his Faith too... I wish I had a love as great as he does for God. But it's just a matter of opionions, I suppose. Thanks, **Azla**!!! God bless!!!!**

**Glad you all like Pippin so well, **Catmint**! Thanks! God bless!!!!**

**Thanks, **MSL**!!! LOL! I'll look for you over the moon! God bless!!!**

**Sorry for such a long wait, **marbienl**! I did not mean to take that long, but God had different plans for my life at the moment- so I went with them. chuckles Sorry, that's another one of those things I can't tell you. They will somewhat soon though- I can reveal that, though I think it will be a gradualthing. Slowly, by agonizing steps, they will begin to see that he is not a slave of the Dark One and he is trying to help them. Thanks, mellon nin!!!! And yes, a girl can hope. :) At times- it's the only thing that keeps me ruinning. God bless!!!!**

**Well considering he is the youngest, and there is no faith greater than that of a child's. :) Not saying that Pippin's a kid- but he needed to seem trusting since he is so much younger and Frodo is so much older. It seemed more real to me that the oldest and the youngest had the most faith. Thank you, **MusicDreamer**!!!!! God bless!!!**

**LOL! Sorry, **Knight Kenobi of Eryn Lasgalen**! I just thought that kinda funny because it sounded so much like my own father. :) He burnt the toast once, ya know. My dad, I mean. sigh Where would the laughter be without fathers? Anyway- I am sorry about your laptop. I hope it gets to working better again. God bless!!!**

**Oh, there was no confusion, **fred**. You can review anyway you want. No pressure on which name to review with, mellon nin! :) All I meant was I thought the name fred was kinda cute. I mean, I don't think I have ever had anyone with that name before review my fics. :) Hope you enjoying it! The fic I mean! God bless!!!**

**Hope this was worth the 'intemission', **everkitsune**. Sorry for the long wait. God bless!!!**

**Thanks, **Elvenkitten**! Glad you like Pippin! It's seems everyone does. :) God bless!!!**

**Sorry for the jolt, **lovethosehobbits**. I'll try my best to refrain from the 'modern language'. Trust me though, LOL! It's not the worst I have ever seen or done. Thanks for the info! God bless!!!**

**Thanks, **Arrana Undomiel**!!!! Glad your likin' it. I just wanted to tell ya to be careful with the typos. I know you did not mean what you typed- but I thought you would like to know so that it would help and you wouldn't get embarrassed if you did it to a friend. I do it ALL the time- mostly with my name. :) God bless!!! And thanks for the comment!**

**Haha! That's alright, **Linchi**! I say that to my favorite authors too, and I am touched that you are relaly looking forward to the next chapter. Sorry it took soo long!!! God bless!!!**

**Sorry it was not too soon, **sielge**. :) I hope you forgive me. Like I told Marbienl, God has decided that I need more to do. LOL! God bless!!!**

**Glad you like it, **Lindahoyland**! God bless!!!**

**Ok, I gotta rush off- but I will update as soon a possible! Thanks for all your support! It means a lot to me!**

**God bless and Love in The Father!!!!**

**Hebrews 11:1**


	6. Chapter Six: You Can Not Help Me

Chapter Six

Aragorn frowned as he walked down the stairs tiredly, the hobbits in tow- Sam and Merry walking especially sluggish. He knew that they did not wish to follow the stranger, especially after he had fallen carelessly asleep the night before.

He did not blame them. Strider was rather annoyed at himself for giving into unconsciousness.

True he had not slept for days- and true that the awful wraith scream had overwhelmed him, but still!

"What road will we be taking?"

The question caught him a little off guard, especially since it was from the youngest one, Pippin.

"Road?" Strider murmured to himself and he heard one of the older, not Frodo of course, snort indignantly. "Well, I suppose that we will take the only road I know by heart-" the man smiled smugly and added, almost wistfully. "Since I would be most unreliable, otherwise."

He could just mentally see the faces that the two unsure ones were throwing at him, but he chose not comment. He kept his face forward and his working senses on the stairs before him.

After he had paid Barliman and thanked the innkeeper greatly for his services, not to mention eavesdropped on some comments of caution to the four hobbits, ones which Frodo quietly accepted, they were off; walking down the road through the town of Bree.

The ponies had all run, as well as the rest of the animals when the wraiths had arrived, so Strider stuck to the best thing he knew.

He went to one particular hobbit he was confident had a, or at least he had owned the poor thing last time he had visited Bree, pony or horse of sort. And this animal was all out of sorts.

So small, Strider hated to make it carry too much, for fear of killing it, and so undernourished that he wished too transfer some great elven strength to the beast.

All this information came from the townsfolk, and for that reason he did not have to look stupid feeling over the obviously emaciated beast.

They went on to traveling in the wild, which Aragorn claimed was the best road. Frodo often cautioned him about certain things. This annoyed the ranger immensely because _he_ knew _this_ path; and he instantly regretted letting the hobbit know his secret.

After the entire days travel, which earned much grunting and groaning from the majority of the group, Strider declared that they would rest for a few hours then continue their journey at night.

Most asked why at night if none of them could see. Frodo hushed them all and explained that Strider, being a ranger, could see perfectly in the dark.

On hearing this peace of information, Aragorn snorted. 'I wish.'

Now, sitting quietly around the fire, the hobbits devoured their meal; Bill, the emaciated pony, stood next to Sam and the young hobbit fed it some of his bread.

"Why not a story, Master Strider?" piped Pippin, "You must have some fascinating stories from trekking all over Middle-Earth."

Merry looked up, smiling, but then dropped his gaze and kicked the dirt. Frodo, did not miss this gesture and cocked his head, then turned back to look at the ranger. "Yes, Strider- you must know one?"

"One?" the man tipped his head back so his hood slid down a bit more, it revealed only more of his stubble-chin and broad grin. "Well," he smiled. "There is one I know- though you'll have to bear with me, it's been quite a long time since I told any such tales."

A roar of hobbit shouts ushered him on and he chuckled while waving his hands. "All right, then." he stroked his chin and brightened a moment later, leering forward a bit to create the mood.

Waving his fingers before him to silence the halflings, mainly Pippin, he began.

"A long time ago, when Arda was still young there lived a man…"

Frodo looked back to his companions, he saw Sam pulling Bill along quietly- the gardener looked far too tired to notice him missing for a moment.

Merry and Pippin walked beside one another, there motions easily showing that they, also, were in need of a good long sleep.

Smiling he jogged up to Aragorn who was quickly, and easily making his way past twigs and branches just a few yards ahead.

"Strider?" he was rewarded with a short nod, the human obviously noticed that the hobbit was coming.

"Frodo?" Strider retorted with a smirk.

The middle-aged hobbit laughed and watched with interest as the human touched each tree with a hesitant hand, whispering to each in the fair, elven, and tongue as he passed by.

"Why do you do that?" the hobbit asked as he hurried to catch up better with the older man. "Why do you talk to them- they are just trees."

"Just trees?!" Aragorn clucked his tongue in warning and patted the next one with care. "I would have thought you learned better in The Old Forest. Or at least long ago in the teaching of your Uncle."

"You knew-"

"I know all the steps you took Master Baggins- and don't underestimate me, please. I may be blind- but that does not mean I am a fool."

The hobbit was taken aback and he shifted uncomfortably next to the ranger. He was about to speak his apologies, but Aragorn spoke first.

"I am asking their forgiveness- I often rip off a tiny piece of bark to help me on my next journey. That way I can feel the bark each tree is missing and know that I am going in the right direction." he shook his hood off, the air inside beginning to smell musky from not bathing.

A bit surprised to finally see his guide completely- Frodo turned his eyes upward and gazed long and hard at the ranger.

He starred at the man's face and was startled to find that Strider looked _much_ younger than he had said. He did not look near one hundred- his dark curls were tangled and his face was pale. And though his skin was weathered- his dark stubble covered most.

"You look younger than you let on-" he whispered quietly, trying to penetrate some of the confusion and get to know that human better.

Aragorn chuckled a bit and opened his eyes. He did not care whether he walked with them closed or open for it made no difference- neither brought any light to his world and neither made his confidence soar.

"Well, I would not know- would I?"

Frodo gulped and nodded. He hated talking to someone who seemed to always be angry about his own problems, and though he understood, he could not grasp why the human was so bitter.

'I suppose,' he thought to himself. 'That is would be difficult to comprehend his pain- but,' the helplessness inside made him want to shout. What kept this man so cynical?

Before he could come to terms with his thoughts, they spoke out, in a low voice that he could barely hear. "Why?"

"Why- what?" the man spoke quietly, knowing the hobbits ears to be good ones.

"How come you are so angry with yourself, I mean… it is not as though you could help your- er- um… disability?"

The human laughed and his smiled sent Frodo in another realm of pure confusion. He scratched off another piece of bark and stopped to rub the trunk.

Watching, the hobbit watched as one tree limb shook a bit revealing an apple. He wondered silently at how strange the apple trees were and then felt a shock run up his spine as he realized that Strider had just made the tree do that.

"How-??"

Chuckling again, the human couldn't help but let his own rough face fall forward. "Good Eru, can you not say anything else?! Are all the words you hobbits know 'Why?' 'When?' 'Where?' and 'How?'?!"

"I just-" Frodo shook away the different emotions and walked straight in front of Aragorn; the men, using his intensified hearing, stopped immediately to pierce the ring bearer with his pale, glinting gaze.

"Yes?" Aragorn whispered, almost threateningly. The question hung on the mist, a feeling struck through Frodo and he swallowed harshly.

"I just wanted to know? I wanted to try and help you."

"You can't help me, Frodo." the ranger sidestepped and continued on, his pale eyes stretching farther and farther ahead of him and his gate beginning to quicken.

The hobbit felt guilt pang in his heart and he sighed wearily. Looking up, his blue eyes locked onto the human's form and with a wistful breath he looked to the sky.

"And why not?"

**TBC**

**So, I hope that chapter was not too confusing. **

**I am sorry to say that I did not use my beta this time either. I just wanted to hurry and get this out since I was already so late anyway.  **

**Replies to reviews**

**Thanks,** Kirsten! **Aye to that!!!! Go Mr. President! Anyway, I am sorry to say that there will not be much, if any, of Legolas in this story. We will hear about him later, but he will probably not appear in person. If he does, it will be in the very last chapter!!! Sorry this was so late!**

**LOL!!! No fears, **MSL**!!! I am sorry this is so late! I have been sick lately and been extremely busy so, ya. sigh And I really don't know how long this will be. I am guessing around fifteen chapters or more. Thanks!!! Glad you like it!! **

**Ya, there will be three or four fics in all that tie into this one Au idea. I am glad it sounds nifty, **koriaena

**Ya, this one was only about five pages long, so I hope that is an ok amount of pages. I know it was not really soon, but I hope you will forgive me.  God bless!!!**

**Ya, I agree whole-heartedly, **fred**! I have a friend who can scream just like a Ring wraith, and he does it in a crowd of people. It's makes me want to slap him sometimes!  Glad you liked the chapter!!!**

**WOW, **Amanweithel**! Gapes My head is going to blow to the size of a cow. You gave me so many compliments! I am truly honored!!!! Ya, I just had to incorporate that into my story. The fact that when one sense fails another makes up for it has always amazed me! I guess it's another part of God's great creation. **

**Thanks, **marbienl**!!! Ya, well right now I am sick, so shrug I am little annoyed. But other wise, all's good. Ya, I was thinking about the "Pippin Apple" scene too… I might have to add that now.  God bless!! I am sorry this took so long!!!**

**Thanks, **Catmint

**Glad you liked it,** MusicDreamer

**It's truly ok, **Aranna Undomiel**!!! I do that all the time!!! Ya, it is a cute mental picture!!!**

**Sorry for taking so long, **sielge**!!!! I truly did not mean to, I swear!**

**Awww, thanks, **Linchi**!!!!!  Sorry this did take a while!**

**I might have, I am not sure. Shrugs It's been to long to remember. Anyway, I did not mean to pick on you, **EverKitsune**. I am sorry. I hope I can make it up to you with this next chapter!!! God bless!!!**

**Thanks all you guys, and I am terribly sorry this took so long!!!! I did not mean for it to, honestly.**

**I just wanted to ask for prayer too, I am sick and it is starting to get very annoying and icky. God bless you guys!!!!!!! You all are very wonderful blessings in my life!!!**


	7. Chapter Seven: To Trust, Or Not To Trust...

Chapter Seven

The long trip was hardly enough to make Aragorn weary, but constant murmuring and whining of the hobbits **was** quite enough.

The distrust, not to mention the stab of pain every once in a while of his battered leg sent his days into an endless nightmare.

For a while, Frodo had been watching, trying to take a step forward into semi-leadership so that Strider could rest easier and maybe even sleep some.

But try as he might, nothing could make the human slow down. Often as not they would stop and the hobbit would watch the human as he sat in a trance, the faraway wraith's cries a constant throb in his mind. And though Frodo could hear them most of the time, the sounds were nowhere near as intensified as the way Aragorn heard them.

"How can you trust him, Frodo?" Merry asked one night as the ranger took his watch on a rock a good ways away. "He's not even been decent; sleeping in the cold wilderness, not even looking for a town, and keeping us going on at this wretched pace- by golly- he won't even get us all a fresh meal." The younger hobbit motioned toward the hunting gear, or what he assumed to be hunting gear.

"He's leading us to Rivendell, Merry," the older hobbit whispered, knowing that the ranger could easily hear them- even when he sat so far away.

Stepping forward, the younger questioned Frodo and frowned, "How do you _know_ he's taking us to that elf land? What if he's a liar?! What if he's a spy for the black riders? Or a smugler, lookin' for loot?! Hmmm, what then?"

"I know, he's not-"

"Tell us how you **'know'**," Sam came in to join the two, his words soft-spoken, but Frodo could hear the hurt behind them. "Why can't **we** be trusted with this secret, if it is a secret at all?"

"I promised, and I swear-" Frodo waved his hands wildly, weariness lacing his motions. He was so tired of fighting these two and their retorts that he cared not anymore how frantic he seemed. All Frodo wanted was to get away from all the questions.

Strider was a good man, was he not? He would take care of them, wouldn't he? He would take them to the elf haven wouldn't he?! Were they really going there?

All the doubts in his mind clouded suddenly together, and one large lump that made its way down the back of his throat made it awfully difficult to speak or to swallow the saliva that was gathering.

" I promised…" he whispered thickly, staring at the two with an indignant glare. He stretched his neck so he could look behind them at Pippin, hoping desperately that the younger hobbit would help him.

He spied the small form against the starlit sky, Strider's figure highlighted in the moonlight. Both were now sitting upon the rock and Pippin seemed to be chatting, just talking quietly to the man.

He wanted desperately to hear what they were saying, but the fact that Merry and Sam were still there came back quickly when Merry continued to speak.

"Well, I want you to think about this hard, Frodo. Maybe tonight we could lose him if you finally understand **our** motives. We could easily dash into the woods, he wouldn't hear us- not if we didn't want to be heard."

Sam was beside him, now looking a bit forlorn. He turned his eyes up to Frodo, the green depths sparkling with confusion.

As Merry turned around, the hesitant hobbit looked up and Frodo saw concern in his eyes. "We're just tryin' to 'elp," he whispered. "You understand, Mr. Frodo?"

"Yes, Sam." He patted the younger hobbit and tried to smile. Sam grinned and pointed back to the small fire that was blazing in the corner of their tiny camp.

"I'll get you some dinner, all right? It's soup, no meat. But it's better than nothin'," the gardener shrugged sadly and chuckled as he turned to watched the younger hobbit and the ranger. "It looks like Longshanks is even eating somethin'."

Frodo's eyes drifted up to see human and hobbit sitting side by side. Pippin was talking, but the older hobbit could not hear what he was whispering. Only the gentle murmur was heard and the dark-haired hobbit chuckled as Sam smiled a little sadly.

He didn't know whether to laugh, smile, or whine. He wanted to trust Strider- but when his master's life was on the line, he could not risk so much.

"I suppose he's somewhat decent," the younger of the two mumbled, a little hesitantly. "But I still can't fully trust his sort."

With those words he stalked, worriedly, back to the fireplace where Merry was slipping into under his blanket and readjusting again and again. The Bucklander eyed Frodo once more before cuddling into the blankets and pulling them over his shoulders.

Frodo sat down on his own sleeping blanket and sighed as he rubbed his muscles. This trip was taking all his energy. He had walked before in Hobbiton, and he had done so more than most of his kin did- but never like this!

Frodo groaned quietly and tried to ease the ache from his own feet; they were tough and leathery, yes. But not indestructible.

Looking up, he was surprised when he saw no sign of Strider; Pippin sat alone on the rock, a small bowl in his hands and his eyes gazing thoughtfully up at the sparkling stars.

The plains lowered before them and day after day the trees seemed to span out, thinning more, and more often.

As the days of traveling wore on, Strider began to tire a bit. It was not that he was weak, for he was not so. But that little rest in Bree could hardly count for four days on the road, not to mention that they had rested maybe three times in those four days.

At least, that was how many Pippin had counted. He pulled at his fingers again, silently doing the math in his head.

He was not as smart as Frodo or Merry- but he could do math when need be.

"Frodo?" He looked to his cousin as he sighed irritably- annoyed that the math was not working out.

The dark-haired hobbit turned to look at his younger friend. "Yes, Pip?"

Pippin pursed his lip and cocked his head as he came up along side Frodo, he pressed his palms together and smiled a little. "I was wondering-" he stopped, a little worried, the glance in his eyes making it plain to see that he was a little more jittery than normal. "I was, well, I was thinkin'- about Longshanks- I um? I want-" the younger hobbit stopped and sighed. "I was talkin' with him the other night, and I was- well just… er-"

Why wouldn't the words come, he had planned them for a day and a half now. He tried looking into his brain, but the only thing that made possible was the ache that came a few seconds after.

"What about Strider, Pippin? You know you can ask me anything," he whispered, looking to make sure the ranger was far away.

Aragorn wove among the bushes and few trees that were left as they carried on, his steps showing more determination than weariness. And though he seemed strong, Frodo knew well that no being, save elven, could go without sleep for too terribly long.

"I was-" the younger hobbit stopped again, grunting and tussling his curly locks in utter aggravation. 

Finally breaking free of his ultimate fear, Pippin leaned to Frodo's, slightly pointed ear. "Tell me about him, please Frodo?" the younger one sighed. "I know you won't believe this, but I want to help. I need to know about him, why he's so-" Pippin looked up and around, then leaned back. "Strange…" he finished it with the perfect essence, smiling a broad grin that would make the most down-hearted being laugh heavily.

"Strange?" Frodo nearly shouted, a chuckle in his voice.

He looked up to see the ranger had not noticed much of the conversation, and even though it made him feel like a immature tweenager, half of Frodo dearly wished that the man had.

**TBC**

**So, I wanted to thank Elerrina Olondil for being my beta! And it's because of her that you guys don't see most of my ugly mistakes, LOL!! **

**Ya, I make pretty bad ones!**

**Anyway, to the replies, thanks for being so forgiving on my awful grammar last chapter guys!!**

**Thanks, **Arrina**! I am feeling much better now! :) And, yes, Legolas will be in it- though only for one chapter. And this story ends at Rivendell, but I am working on another story that will go over the rest of the story. Should be fun! LOL!!! **

**Blushes Awww! Thanks, **Kirsten

**LOL, **Larner**! I feel like such an idiot when you review, always having to ask what things mean. sigh Oh well, shows how much I know on this subject! I am glad you found it correct! I know, your probably going to groan, but what are 'tactual cues'? sigh Thanks for all your reviews, they always make me smile! **

**Thanks, **MusicDreamer**! I am, indeed feeling better! Haha! Yes, poor Frodo is gonna have a hard time of it yet. **

**Ya, well, I did warn you, **Catmint. **Although, I must admit, I still do think 'piped Pippin.' is correct. If you look in the dictionary it says "to say something a a shrill tone..." (Or something of that sort.) but, anyway, enough of this. I totally understand. I am not that strict on grammatics, unfourtunately, I try to be. But of course, it is not my perosonality.Ya, I do have problems with many of the things you put down, and thankfully I know so. It's just a matter of getting out of the habbit. sheepish smirk Especially the 'two, too, to' thing. That is like a mjor downfall of mine. I ALWAYS mess that up! Ya, I really don't know what was up with "the fair, elven, and tongue" LOL! That was just my mind wandering while I typed- it happens often. Ya, at least my spelling is somewhat ok, LOL! That is the thing that REALLY gets me started. Ug, I have friends upon friend who can not even spell 'horse'! Drives me insane; and when I try to explain they just say, "Oh, well I was in a hurry...". Ya, sure. sigh Oh, dear! Sorry for the long reply. Haha! Glad you liked the chapter though, and I hope this is not too overwhelming. God bless! And thanks for the advice, it does help! :) **

**LOL, **marbienl**! Poor Pippin, all these people wanting to drop apples on his head. Unfortunately, I forgot that scene and hence it did not make it into this story. But I may add it in the fic following this one. :D Thanks, I am feeling much better! God bless!!**

**LOL, **MSL**! All I can say right now is, it WILL NOT be Arwen! Ugg! I would NEVER do that! LOL! I really don't like her all that much! What can I say, I like guys and when women take over a guys part (and a cute guy at that.) it sets me a fire with fury. I am not sure, I don't think it is. Bitterness is a word though. Mean? Hey, now. Aragorn THINKS that Legolas has 'decided against their friendship'... doesn't mean he has. smirk God bless!!!**

**Well, I am not sure I can answer those questions, **Azla**. LOL!! Just kidding. The wraiths will be coming soon, I am not sure when though. As for Legolas, he talks about him sparsely through the whole rest of the story, I think. But keep in mind, he is still bitter because Legolas never responded to his letter. :) So he will be a bit... malicious.**

**Haha! Yes, **Linchi**! He is quite bi-polar, too. LOL! **

**Thanks, **fred**! I will keep that in mind. I am, however, feeling MUCH better. smiles And ya, I think they will all be good friends by that time too, if they get there, that is...**

**Thanks, **Teha**!!! Ya, I can't believe it was that long ago that I was posted 'The Blind Can Not See What the Mute Can Not Say'. Haha! That's a flashback. Glad you liked it! I was so proud because it has now won about six awards now. Let's see- it won 3 MC Awards (1st for best AU, 1st for best Young Drama, and 2nd for best Aragorn Angs. Well, it got that nomination award too.) And for The Untainted Bonds Awards it won two. (2nd place Hurt/Comfort and 3rd place Angst.) Grins I am very proud. :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**I am sure he does, **IwishChan**. Though, probably not as much. He has had about sixty or so years to practice.Thanks!**

**Well, **sielge**, it's not just Legolas. Though he was a major part. Have you ever had a best friend that all of the sudden did not really care about you anymore? It hurts. It's happened to me near two times. Though I must say, our friendships have been restored, somewhat. :) But it is also all the trials he has had to go through. I would think he is tired of everyone testing his abilities. Thanks for reviewing!!!**

**Ok, so I hope I got about everyone! I try to, but of course my life, just now, got busier. The Fine Arts Competitions are coming up fast and I still have to get my piece finished and framed, my story written, my human video down, and my web site completed. Not to mention I also have work, art class, others classes, and writing and posting for you guys. LOL!**

**I could do with some more prayer. Prayer that I do not get sick again during this hurried time of my life. **

**Thanks and God bless, and I will post again as soon as is possible!!!!**


	8. Chapter Eight: Is That Not Enough?

Chapter Eight

"Please, Strider?"

The human stood up and began to pace, frustration and fear stirring him, annoyance making his breath come out in short gasps as the possibilities flashed through his bright mind.

"Why!" he snarled, not meaning to be rude, but near panic at the possibility of being discovered by the entire group of hobbits.

Frodo looked behind him to Pippin where the youngest hobbit was sitting alone by the fire, Sam and Merry laying beside him; they were asleep.

"Someone else needs to know!" the hobbit countered, seeking the ranger's eyes and raising his own voice.

"You know; is that not enough? Please, Frodo?"

"Why are you so afraid to share your secret?" the Baggins asked him, stepping straight into his path and attempting to stare him down; as usual, it had no effect on the human.

"Problems like mine can ruin friendships, it can break bonds, it can even destroy an entire way of life… one wrong thought and the broken pieces of that person can be a large jumble of debris not worthy of repair…"

"Strider, Pippin will tell no one, I promise."

"How can you- he almost gave you away, Frodo! He could have gotten you killed and _it_ taken." He stressed the words and knelt down so that he could be one on one with the hobbit.

He sighed, and smiled, trying to lighten the mood and the rabid pounding in his heart. He had not meant to be so hostile, but he hated being the villain. Hated being in the dark- and even if he dared not admit the truth: the thing he loathed most was himself.

The weakness that was hidden from every eye but his own, the pain that lingered in every step he took, the heartbreak that dreaded to take his very life. And every time he went back home, it was only another reminder of the friendship lost, the romance almost broken, the revulsion.

Straightening his back and willing the thoughts from his mind, he bowed his head and took Frodo's hands, trying to collect the oldest hobbit's full attention as well as making a focus point for himself.

"I am sorry," he whispered. "I meant nothing-" he breathed out slowly. "If you believe, my lord, that it would better this company's chance to exploit my secret…" Aragorn gulped down the bile and clenched Frodo's hands tighter, trying to keep himself respectful. "Then do what you will. It is not my job to frighten or confuse- merely to lead you safely to Imladris. And by the strength left in my blood and the knowledge that I still claim, I will hold true."

Smiling sadly, the hobbit looked upon his guide. He hated to rip the man this far- to stretch him. But he knew that it had to be done, not for their health or happiness, but for Strider's.

"I want you to tell him." This made the ranger blanch all the further and for a moment, Frodo truly feared that Strider might fall from consciousness. He began to shake and his damp locks swayed in the wind.

"No." As Frodo pulled away, the ranger grasped his fingers tight again and squeezed them so forcefully that the hobbit feared that his entire arm may fall off.

He looked to the human's face and sighed.

"No, Frodo. Please- if I must share my problems, then you should tell it, not I."

Aragorn was near panic now; anyone watching could have seen it. He tried to calm his madly beating chest, his quick breathing. Strider gulped and rose from Frodo, shaking his head slowly. "No, I will not. You can tell him, but I can not."

"I want to help you-"

The man gaped. "By trying to frighten me to death!"

"No," the hobbit groaned and glowered at the human. "I know you think yourself less than worthy of joy, peace, and perfection. But I tell you the truth, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, you are the bravest and most kingly man I have met in all my days, and being related to Bilbo Baggins- I have met many."

Beneath his hands, which had earlier grasped Aragorn's chin, he could feel deep shudders running straight through from human to hobbit. But as Strider's face rose, Frodo noticed the silver trails down his worn cheeks.

"I am nothing." He shivered and Frodo clutched a little tighter, careful not to hurt the human, but also wanting him to feel him. "You can not understand… my friends have left me, my father is disappointed in me, my true family is dead- I am supposed to be some sort of king- but how can I be? I am not what they think me to be. They do not expect a blind man, a weak, sightless, hopeless fool to do great wonders!"

"Hush."

Aragorn bent himself, his frame rocking back and forth as he tried to cope. It had been so long since he felt the love that had once filled his life- but after Legolas abandoned all reason to reply to his letter, all the hope, love, joy, and contentment had vanished leaving only a black void.

Grasping the human's dirty, bedraggled locks and the back of his head so the hobbit could look into his pale, sightless gaze- Frodo smiled warmly and chuckled.

"If all men had your courage and strength, Strider, this burden I bear would have long ago been rid of." A hint of a smile passed Aragorn's mouth and Frodo persisted, laughing steadily now. "Truly, had I not happened upon you, we would be dead. Those wraiths in Bree would have chopped us to pieces. But because of your great wisdom, not to mention your bravery and elf-like senses, the world has hope." He sighed and wiped the silver streaks away from Strider's cheeks. "Do not be so unforgiving when thinking yourself."

For a mere second, all reality passed and Aragorn heard memories seem to beckon him. They called quietly and for a split second, he could hear an entire history playing in his mind.

"_Shhhh…" _A voice inside his mind, from the deepest point of his memory, it spoke. _"It's alrigh-t, I've g-got you, Es-ssstel, and I won't l-let go." _

The voice was familiar and he felt a pang run through his heart. He knew the voice; it was the voice of the only one who had ever tried to be his friend.

"Legolas…" he whispered, tears of hurt sliding down and dripping to the dirt floor of the plain.

The words continued to come, except, they all came from different parts of his life, and different people.

"_I am sorry for not telling you sooner, I just- I just wanted to be treated like Elladan or Elrohir, as if I was normal."_

"_Do you not understand? You ARE too young, Estel, you are but a baby chick to her, she does not love you. She only loves you as a brother! She pities your blindness, Aragorn." _

"Strider? What did you say?" Frodo shook the human a little, worried. "What's wrong?"

He was surprised when Aragorn gasped and turned his head away, seeming to be looking for someone, or something.

A thin sweat had gathered upon him and he was now slick to the touch; Frodo pulled away a moment and wiped his hands off.

Looking into the frantic eyes, the hobbit sighed. "Strider, why do you worry so about such things?"

The memories still fresh in his mind and his brain foggy with emotion, he breathed out slowly and took a moment, choosing his answer in silence and thinking it out.

"But what if he trusts me no longer? What then? You, Frodo, can not change the minds of your friends- they must decided what plagues their thoughts."

The hobbit rolled his eyes and laughed loudly. "Oh, Strider! You think that he would not trust you now, after you have already lead us through so many perils?"

Aragorn breathed deeply and nodded, the corners of his lips tilting upward. "So this is your way to help me, master halfling?"

Shrugging, the hobbit smiled. "Oh, maybe."

Another voice this time, one of wisdom and power spoke. _'You must give people the chance to decide, Aragorn. From the moment Legolas left your life, you have decided whether men would welcome you or not. Now,' _a pause and the man waited with anticipation, _'you must live your life in their hands, for only then will you learn your place among this fight.'_

Aragorn was left, baffled. Frodo still stood before him and he knelt, still confused.

His mind reeled- 'fight?' he nearly laughed out loud at the thought.

He was an amazing swordsman, no doubt, but he had never fought in a battle before…

The human's attention was drawn back to the hobbit before him, he sat still a moment, scuffling with all the thoughts that were running loose. He brought a hand through his hair, willing himself to do what the voice had said.

And though he wanted to, another part of him cowered at the thought.

'_One step at a time, Aragorn. Just one step at a time.'_

Without another word, Strider rose to his feet and swept his hood up over his face. "Watch the others. I wish to only speak with one hobbit and for the others to hear- well, I know things would go ill."

Frodo nodded thickly, even though he was still startled by the abrupt change in the man. "You have my word."

The darkness enveloped Aragorn like a cloak, and before the hobbit could say another word, the ranger was gone.

**TBC**

**Thanks to my beta, Elerrina:) Couldn't have done it without you! **

**Now, onto the replies:) **

Azla**- We will have a nice little Legolas talk in some chapter, probably a little later in the story. :) However, Estel does mention Legolas a few times during the story. Thanks!**

marbienl**- LOL! Ya, I actually had someone tell me that he shouldn't be as tired as he is. I laughed. (No offense to the person.) Ya, well, maybe that will change…**

Amy Johnson**- Thank you! I must say it is an honor to be asked to write a story. And I will continue to push my mind to think of something; I however, cannot promise that I will write a Hidalgo/LotR crossover. It is just not my sort of thing. But I will try; I am just saying I cannot promise you anything. ****J But I will say that I agree about the Will Turner/Legolas thing. I do like Aragorn more than Legolas, but I love them both and especially when stories feature both of them together as friends. Thank you for your interest, and as I said before, I will rack my brain of plausible ways to make it work. God bless!**

Fred**- Well, I think you will find out in this chapter. ****J**

Teha**- LOL! That's what I said when I saw them all. Well kind of, I was asking 'are you sure these are all mine!' I say you should get one soon then. ****J Before chapter ten at least. **

Nessa Ar-Feiniel**- That will come all to soon. smiles **

Catmint- **You mean it's not cruel and wicked? Did you hear that guys! calls frantically Did you hear what she said? everyone ignores sigh Well, at least you think so. ****J Thanks! **

Linchi-**Yes, well, I wish sometimes I would act a little less human. grins Thanks! And they will very soon! In about two or three chapters, I believe. **

Lovethosehobbits**- Thanks! WOW! How on earth did you become so addicted to my wimpy little story? LOL! Just kiddin'. ****J Awww, shucks! blushes God bless!**

Iwishchan**- Yes, well. We wouldn't have much of a story if they all trusted him… thinks Well, I guess we would. shrugs I think it just makes it a bit more interesting. **

**Well, I tried to get to all of you, so forgive me if I did not say anything to ya. J I have been trying to post this chapter for three days now- I think I finally may! **

**smiles Hope you all enjoyed!**

**God bless! **


	9. Chapter Nine: Amon Sul

Chapter Nine

The days after became long and tiresome for the small company.

Aragorn kept them on a steady pace and only allowed them one small stop each day. This kept the two suspicious hobbits on edge and when Frodo confronted the ranger, Strider simply stated that the wraiths were not far behind.

"How do you know?" Frodo asked, a little more abruptly than he meant.

He meant no offense, but he, as the rest of the group, was tired and hungry. And he knew that Aragorn would only listen to him and Pippin.

"There pace quickens, Master Halfling, I listened last night. They can feel **it**." the serenity in the human's voice seemed a bit awkward to Frodo, but he quickly shrugged off the fear as best he could and hurried to keep up with Aragorn.

"I don't suppose you have any friends near by that could help us; just with you being a ranger I assumed you have many allies."

"Friends, you mean?" Aragorn's tone seemed sad, almost longing, but he quickly sucked it back in and shook his head. "No, I have allies. Not friends."

"But-"

"As I said before," he stated coldly, the cold wind curling round his worn cape and flapping it. "Problems such as mine break friendships."

"Why, when you and Pippin came back the other night from your talk he seemed quite sociable towards you. By the stars, he's even been talking with you more than us." Frodo reminded as the memories of that night sailed forth in his bright mind. "Pippin does not have many friends, Strider. But he's a mighty good one when you take the time." he paused and smiled a little coolly. "I am sure it's the same with you."

Aragorn laughed then sobered quickly, "Why don't you ask Legolas about that? I am sure he could tell you a few things about what he thinks of me!"

As he felt the ire rise within him, the man sighed, trying to let the pain go. "Nobody takes the time anymore, Frodo. Once they see something strange about someone, they immediately break off ties, pretend they never knew you…"

"And you've had this happen before? That's the name you mentioned before, is it not? Legolas?" the dark haired hobbit queried persistently, hoping to maybe see into the ranger's life a little more.

"Yes it is, and yes, also, though it has not happened much. After about the first time, I stopped trying to get close to people. I became a shadow in the night, a man that knew everyone, yet no one knew about him."

"Why do you hate this Legolas so much, I am sure he did not mean to hurt you. Maybe you misunderstood?"

Aragorn scoffed, "Well, had you been in my place… you might have realize why I feel so betrayed."

The hobbit, a little taken back, bit his lip and hurried forward, trying to catch up with the human as he rounded a large boulder.

He watched as the man traced along the rock's edge, feeling his way forward and… sniffing?

Turning to look back at the hobbits he sighed to see that Merry and Sam were behind Pippin and all three were a good ways down the incline, shivering inside their cloaks and gazing wearily at the overcast sky.

He cupped his hands round his mouth and shouted down to them. "Hurry, you three!"

Sam and Merry looked up with raised brows and disapproving looks, while Pippin on the other hand hurried after his older cousin with a warm smile.

He was amazed how much trust had been gained in a single night of talk between hobbit and ranger.

Pippin, noting that he heard only grunts behind him, stopped and turned, looking back to see both hobbits with an annoyed snarl on their faces. He waved at them, "Come on! Maybe, Longshanks has found a resting spot?"

Sam looked up, rolling his eyes as he more tightly grabbed Bill's halter with a hesitant hand. "I doubt that very much." he hissed to Merry who laughed and looked to him.

"Oh, Sam…" he said, mockingly. "Have you no faith in Longshanks?" he chuckled as the strawberry blond hobbit raised his eyes brows and huffed as they trekked up the hill, Bill in tow.

"No, as a matter 'o fact." he followed Frodo's form which was now on the edge of the great hill top. "I wouldn't trust his leadership, not now, not never."

The Brandybuck nodded fitfully and smiled at Sam. "I'm with you there, Master Gamgee." he sighed. "I am with you there…"

Frodo nearly gasped as he rounded the boulder, just the same as Strider had moments before.

His eyes connected easily with the huge, rock fortress before him. Or, at least, that was probably what it was before age and time had caught up.

Moss and white flowers tangled round the large, black stones and many of the bricks that it was built with seemed burnt and aged. Some were nearly crumbling to the ground, while others looked quite new.

But all this was, of course from a distance. It was sitting like a crown on the horizon, a patient shadow waiting to welcome them.

Walking forward, but not taking his eyes from the magnificent structure, he found Aragorn, kneeling in the dirt and cream and yellow streaked grass. In his bare hand was soil from the ground.

He felt it as his blank eyes stared onward; Frodo approached quietly, trying no to disturb his methods, whatever they may be for.

"Frodo,"

Looking back, the older hobbit saw Pippin jogging forward, he grabbed Frodo's arm and looked to Strider, confusion creasing his brow.

"Shhh…" the elder hobbit whispered as Strider rose to his feet, dropping the dirt in the process and smelling the wind that had picked up.

Both waited quietly as the human turned and brushed off his fingers on his breeches and overcoat. "Frodo, Pippin," he stopped and brushed his hood up over his head with a swipe before continuing on. "What lies ahead of us?" he asked, not actually wanting to ask, but knowing that he could not afford to get them all lost. "Hurry-" he hissed as he listened, Merry and Sam gaining on the three companions.

Pippin licked dry lips and whispered. "A structure." he looked to Frodo for help.

The hobbit just shrugged and smiled, the younger hobbit rolled his eyes. "It's quite large, and looks like a missing crown. It's dark with wear and seems older than anything I've seen in my days." Pippin cocked his head in a sort of small motion.

It seemed that his information greatly helped, for the ranger smiled broadly and sighed. "That is relief to my ears, master Pippin." he nodded gratefully and chuckled. "It was quite poetic too; a lady charmer are you?"

Laughing heartily, Frodo pulled his arm away and slapped the younger hobbit. "Pippin?" he asked accusingly. "A lady charmer!" he broke into a fit of laughter and the younger hobbit frowned contemptuously.

"Oh," he retorted. "I haven't seen you hangin' 'bout any fillies, Frodo?"

Now it was Aragorn's turn to laugh and he reached forward carefully, ruefully rubbing Pippin's head, his curly hair wrapping round the man's fingers.

He hooted low and smiled, shaking his dark head in amazement. "Master Pippin, you will **have** to meet my brothers when we make it to Rivendell; I swear, they will get along with you quite well!"

Smirking in agreement, the younger hobbit straightened his back and eyed the ranger. "Well, then. It's official. I must meet these men." he laughed as Strider smiled widely and turned towards the looming structure.

"Elves, actually."

Frodo and Pippin's eyes narrowed and both stared at him. "Excuse me?"

Sam and Merry had come up behind the rest of the hobbits, Bill standing nearby chewing up some of the greener grass.

"My brothers are elves, Mister Baggins."

The two new coming hobbits raised their eyebrows and Merry spoke up, a piece of grass sticking nonchalantly from the side of his mouth. "Well, that was an interesting piece of information…" he murmured and Sam shook his head as he petted the white streak on his pony's head.

"I was talking to Master Baggins and Master Took of my family, Master Brandybuck." he announced, turning back to the crown that sat quietly on top of the looming hill.

The greenery around it was much more common than before, and as they advanced, Bill had an easier time picking out the grass that surrounded the large hill.

Sam looked upon the structure scornfully, his eyes noting the darkness and the overcast sky. "What is this place?" he asked as Strider knelt down besides the blackened steps, brushing aside the dirt and grime, feeling it beneath his sensitive fingers.

"'Tis the great watch tower of Amon Sul…" he breathed deep and sniffed the dust, not really paying attention to the hobbits behind him.

As it went deep, he coughed a little. It had a smell, a familiar sort of odor. One he was quite accustomed to-

"Gandalf…" the whisper was not lost on Frodo who stood but a foot behind. To the other three, it was a mere sigh.

Straightening, he listened as the wind toyed with his hooded cloak, blowing inside and them seeping back out again. It whistled softly between the grasses and gave the entire area a fell atmosphere.

He did not know what the feeling was, but he could hear nothing suspicious, nor dangerous, for miles. "Well," he breathed and shrugged slightly, standing fully up and out of the way.

Aragorn turned to Frodo on hearing the hobbits recognizable breathing patterns. "Take the others up to the third rock edge, let them rest and relax a bit. I feel we are safe here, but I am going to take a look around, just incase." he paused and brushed the dirt off his fingers. "Leave Bill at the bottom, just around the bend. There should be a small cavern that he can reside in for the time."

Turning to Sam he watched as the Gamgee nodded firmly and began to walk away, a bit hesitantly, Bill's halter in his grasp.

Looking back up at the ranger, he noted the pained look on the man's face and felt himself breath inwardly.

"Should any suspicious thing come upon Weathertop, run the first way that you can find clear. I shall not be far and my sword will be in hand." the Baggins had no doubt that Strider spoke his words true.

Merry blew out his breath in a huff. "Ya, I am sure you'll come runnin' with sword in hand. I have no doubts about that, Longshanks."

Ignoring the Brandybuck, Strider smiled and nodded brightly. "If you need help, I am sure master Took will have no objections."

The hobbit in question smiled so broad, Frodo was afraid his teeth would crack. "No, sir!"

"Good, I will be but minutes away. Do not hesitate to call upon me if you have need."

With the swiftness that amazed Frodo to the core of his mind, the ranger was gone like a flash. In the darkening sky he could hardly see the human as he cut quickly into the woods through the foliage.

TBC

**IwishChan- **I take it you have not read "The Blind Can Not See What the Mute Can Not Say"? (Gosh! The length of that title never ceases to amaze me!) Actually, that story comes right before this one and it has a bit more information on the subject.  hint, hint But, if you would like to wait, I will be re-writing it in a different point of view. smiles excitedly But to answer your other question, no. He did not. The letter was never sent and no, Elrond did not actually have anything to do with loosing the letter, that was all Aragorn's doing. Not that he meant to loose it of coursebut anyway. I hope that all made sense. God bless!

**Elven Kitten**- LOL! Ya, well, we know it's only gonna get worse. Frodo still does have to get stabbed by the Witch-King. sigh I feel bad for Estel. He's gonna have a lot of work to do.

**Linchi**- Sorry, no wraiths yet. Maybe in the next chapter. 

**Marbienl**- Yes, I was. I am still working on that, but it might actually be finished by the time this one is. smiles happily And it should be interesting- what with Boromir joining the group.

**MSL**- LOL! That's alright! I do that too, in truth, I probably have a worse memory than you, since I forgot to update this story. gulps Yes, I truly did forget. FORGIVE ME! yelps

**Aranna Undomiel**- I replied! Are you happy? grins LOL! Ya, well Strider's one incredible guy. swoons I love Strider! I think you all know that by now though, not to mention that I just totally got of subject. Don't worry, he's still got time to get it back. wink, wink

**Kirsten**- LOL! Sorry! I really was going to update like a week or two ago, but my beta hasn't sent me back that chapter I sent her yet, sobut yes, it was my fault, I forgot to update! I actually forgot! Ack! I am sorry, life got extremely busy and with the Fine Arts Competition in only a little more than a week, I have a lot to do before that comes. (Finish my website, work with my drama team, write the explanation for my paintintg…)  But I will try to update quicker. Thanks so much for the wake-up call! It really did help.

**Lovethosehobbits**- Awwww, blushes thanks! I am glad you like it so much! beams with pride

**Larner**- Well, I am glad it is somewhat realistic then. smiles And I am glad you like it. Of course I am still working on this, I plan to finish this story.

**Catmint**- Wow! Thanks! I am glad you like the interaction!

**Nessa ar-feiniel**- Oh, yes. I think you are right. 

**Well, thanks guys, I tried to get to all of you and I am sorry if I did not reply to you, I would have done everyone, but I am so busy. And yes, I am terribly sorry that I actually forgot to update. You would not believe what all the things that I am doing right now. sigh **

**Anyway, and I also wanted to tell those people who emailed me about GOH (Generation of Hatred) if you are reading this, that I will try to finish it. I know I promised, but I am human and I do make mistakes. And lets just say I am not at all proud of that particular piece of fiction, I was writing it for selfish reasons and I would rather not finish it. I would like to save the ideas I have for better stories.  I know, I did at first like GoH, and had every intention of finishing it, but as I said before, I really have no more inspiration for it and I am terribly sorry that I lead you all on. I made a promise that I didn't intend to keep and I want to ask forgiveness for it. **

**Now, before you review to say that this had awful, horrible grammar and the spelling was horrific, please remember that my beta never emailed it back. I waited and never got it. So, I decided to just post this since you would probably all rather have it now that wait for another, who knows how long… Forgive the mistakes it has and just enjoy.  **

**God bless you all and I will try to update as soon as I can! **


	10. Chapter Ten: To Hear the Ominous Cries

Um, this chapter is not properly beta'd, so you might find a lot of mistakes. I didn't see any but that doesn't mean a thing. LOL! Ya, so, enjoy! Oh, and just for warning, some of this may be correct to book, some may be correct to the movie, some may be correct to neither. Just a warning. :)

Chapter Ten

'That's it!'

For the umpteenth time some forsaken rock buried itself right in between himself and the ground upon the ledge. He groaned aloud, rolling over and opening his eyes.

The sight before him was blurry at first, but that quickly changed and he was surprised when a bright roaring light flooded his vision.

"Oh." the hobbit groaned and sat up, bringing a fist to his eye as he stretched. His sleep-haggard mind finally awoke with a start and he nearly tumbled from his sleeping bag as he rose to his feet. "What are you doing?"

Merry looked up. "Tomatoes and some nice crispy bacon." he beamed and Frodo just stared at him, near befuddlement on his face.

Sam piped up and smiled holding up a small plate. "We saved some for you, Mister Frodo."

All three hobbits were surprised when Frodo burst up for the first time, his tired mind noticed the steadily blazing fire. "Put it out you fools! Put it out!"

He stepped forward to stamp out the blaze but a sudden shrill, piercing cry rang from the night and he was left near paralyzed by the fire.

Thoughts raced through his mind rapidly. 'Where is Strider? How come he has not come back? How did the wraiths find us?'

Merry was up instantly, his small sword out in a matter of seconds. Cold fury was frozen on his face and Sam stood next to him in absolute anger.

"We told you Frodo!" he cried, ire rising in his usually soft eyes. Merry growled at him, trying to accentuate what he felt. "That retched rat tricked us! He's told the wraiths and trapped us on this abandoned tower!"

A chill sunk over the entire hillside and Sam looked up, his eyes looked for the hidden moon. It was shaded over by dark, ominous clouds and seemed to say a silent message.

With annoyance he looked at Frodo, though the hobbits all knew that the emotion was not towards the Baggins. "I told you, Mister Frodo! That crooked ranger trapped us all, and now, he's tricked you against our honest thoughts!"

Pippin, knowing with his whole heart the truth stepped between the angry hobbits and Frodo. He turned and looked the blue-eyed hobbit straight, fear clearly seen in his own blue-grey eyes. "Go!" he shouted as he brought out his own barrow sword. He motioned for the stairs and Frodo bolted for them as did Sam and Merry, Pippin followed as trails of darkness seemed to bleed up behind him.

A shiver shook him harshly and in moments his eyes were fluttering open. He could hardly move, his left leg felt like lead and his entire body seemed to be floating in mist.

"Frodo?" he asked wearily, the ache returning badly in his head.

The ranger moved his fingers to his head and touched the delicate area where his temple had slammed against the rock.

Everything was extremely dark…

A moment passed before he groaned, whispering as he rose to his knees shakily.

"Idiot, your blind, remember!" he hissed trying to stand with the help of a nearby tree. "It's always dark." those last words made him sigh as he sniffed the steady current of wind.

Passing through his ears, penetrating cries nearly made his entire being collapse into the filthy mud once more.

"Ack!" he covered his ears and panted as the screams percolated through his fingers. "Eru…" he breathed out, trying to lean against a tree as his mind began to spin.

'What am I doing here, again?'

Aragorn's sluggish brain tried to cooperate with him, but unfortunately, the blow to the head had left him out solid, and the piercing wraith scream seemed to be toying with his fragile hearing and mind again.

Voices. Mental pictures. So many were going through his head right at the moment that he felt it about to explode.

He saw four smaller beings, he knew that he had never actually seen them, but the images were how they might look too him. Their voice spoke out and he instantly remembered.

"Frodo!" he nearly shouted the name as he dug deep into his sack for the special cotton; on finding it, he stuffed a large amount into his ears and breathed slowly to calm his racing heart.

Slinging the pack over his shoulder and brandishing his sword, he stepped forward cautiously and began to limp back the way he had come, the only thing guiding him was the flourish of muffled wraith cries that encountered his ears.

Staggering back, blade raised high, Frodo glanced all around them.

Darkness seeped from the edges of the structure and the moon seemed to refuse any light to the terrified foursome.

"Frodo," Pippin pushed him back so that he was at the rear of their group, the other three huddled around him protectively. "You stay there." he hissed.

Hardly caring to be furthest away from the danger with his friends most near it, Frodo tried to smile warmly, but a cruel chill crept up his spine and he felt an ice cold wind begin to whisper through Amon Sul.

Merry squinted as a shrouded shape appeared at the far border of the tower, black, torn garments billowing and shifting as the creature moved towards them.

A shrill, almost deafening cry rose and was echoed by others, at least two more.

"They're surroundin' us!" Sam shouted as he hedged closer to Frodo, raising his blade high, as if hoping that it alone would ward off the wraiths.

"I think we can see that…" Merry replied hotly while he ushered them all to squeeze in closer.

Frodo could sense them all around the company and he felt his air begin to catch in his throat, fear-striking hold over all other thoughts and emotions.

He tried to open his mouth, to call for Strider, but nothing came out.

His breathing began to increase and he felt a terror seize him.

Before he knew what could happen, the wraiths had appeared and were slowly advancing, swords raised to their hoods and darkness swirling on the rapid winds.

"Strider!" The name was ripped from his throat painfully and his blue eyes widened as all four hobbits stepped back.

Merry snarled and turned back to his cousin, eyes glinting dangerously, red hair twirling wildly. "That two-headed weasel! He's probably counting his gold and silver prize, watching us with some smirk! Longshanks isn't our ally; he's only a lowly traitor!"

Sam bit his lip and growled as the wraiths proceeded on, coming ever closer to the small band of halflings. The dark beings began to lower their blades in unison; as if they were all one wraith. But it was not so, and Frodo dearly wished that it would have been that way.

"Back you devils!" with a erratic lunge, the Gamgee slashed madly at the being before him, hoping desperately to inflict some sort of harm to the wicked one.

But before he could speak again, Sam was easily disarmed and pushed ruthlessly into a large piece of crumbled rock.

Seeing this, and knowing that they hardly stood a chance, Merry and Pippin crowded towards each other, blocking the way to Frodo.

Pippin's face was pale and anyone could effortlessly see the fear that flashed in Merry's green eyes. But, through all their fear and doubt, they stood, trying not to shiver with fear.

The oldest hobbit smiled inwardly, but that was easily wiped away as both hobbits were thrown aside by the cruel and merciless hands of the wraiths.

Frodo's breathing increased and he stumbled backwards, his sword dropping from sweat slicked palms. Another crack in the uneven ground sent him flying back onto his back while the wicked beings before him continued to follow.

The Black Rider in the very center of the group grabbed up his own sword threateningly and began to move on Frodo more quickly as the rest stopped to watch as their leader, the Witch-King, trapped the halfling.

Scooting back, the hobbit felt the Ring, he heard a voice inside his head, advising him to put it upon his finger and disappear. Something that sounded quite appeasing at the moment. But, yet another voice warned against such a quick action and Frodo seemed torn.

He sucked in a deep breath and slid upon the rough ground till he hit a large statue that had fallen to the tower floor in a heap.

As he slipped the Ring onto his finger, the wraith stopped and looked straight towards him, the dark abyss of his hood pierced Frodo's very heart and the halfling felt all time and space drift away as he was dragged into a world of shadow.

**TBC**

Ok, you guys. It has been brought to my attention that will no longer be supporting stories that have unoriginal music lyrics in them. sighs EVEN THOUGH they have an entire section for songfics? Explain that to me, please?

So, I don't know if my account will be up and for how long because there is no way I am going through all my stories and pulling the lyrics. So! I wanted to tell you where else my stories will be, should my account be closed. will start updating more on all of those. Some, you must be a member to acctually read the stories and review. Some you can just read them. :) So, I just wanted you all to know how much your reviews mean to mean and how much I love to know what you think of my stories.

And I will deffinately continue to update on here until, or if, they actually do take my account off. sighs

God bless!

**And onto the comments:**

**Kirsten**- My, you are the impatient one, aren't you. LOL! No, I really do enjoy your little reminders, Kirsten. Actually, they do help alot. I do have another reason why this was so much later than I had planned. My beta got the story and she began to check over it, but got to busy and so she told me that if she did not email it to me by Monday or Tuesday (the 24th of the 25th) that I should just post it. So, I was going to, except I had mucho school. Then my father was on the computer, and then, eventually, I got the flu. LOL! Horror story ain't it! Anyway, but I am sorry it took so long and will try and hurry. :) Blessings!

**Arlindor-** Oh, well, get as far as you can with 'Generations of Hatred' as I haven't finished it either. LOL! Everyone is making me pay for it too- basically for good reason though. I promised I would finish it and well I ran out of ideas, plus I'm not to proud of it. It was not really, totally, my story idea. But I am glad you like all those awful stories I've written:D LOL! Someone's got to right? Thanks for all your support. :) Well, they are cute together. :) God bless!

**marbienl**- Stop giving me ideas! LOL! With your permission, I am so gonna use the 'Pippin and the Twins raiding the kitchens'! That'd be adorable! I can just see it now! Don't worry, they'll get better, eventually. :) God bless!

**Nessa Ar-Feiniel- **Well put, my friend. Very well put. /Smiles and nods/ Blessings!

**Azla**- /Gapes/ Hey, Azla... have you seen the cartoon Fellowship of the Ring? Lol! Legolas saves Frodo in that one, though I wouldn't advise Legolas lovers to watch it, nor any true Lord of the Rings fans. /Shakes head/ Deffinately not a good make of LotR. Well, the wraiths have come, as you noticed. But you will have to wait to see who rescues Frodo. God bless!

**MSL**- Yes, I did manage to forget. And I did it again. /Sigh/ LOL! HEh, no channeling people for me! And I don't know how I did that. It just seemed in their characters to me, more so than Sam and Merry. Sam protects Frodo and Merry, well, he's just very stubborn anyway. Thanks, mellon nin! God bless you!

**lovethosehobbits**- Um, thanks! But what did you mean by this: 'And never a disappointment; you deliver, tree' Blessings!

**Aranna Undomiel**- Aww, is it that obvious//Chuckles//rubs hands mischievously/ I have lots of ideas should I decide that Strider'll get his sight back. God bless and thanks for your wonderful comments!

**Linchi**- Um, maybe just a tad morbid, but's that's alright. LOL! My brother does happen to like the wraiths, at least I think he does... Pippin the Kissable! LOL! Did I really just type that? God bless!

**Elven Kitten- **I am sure Estel could use those huggles right now. :) With those big bad hobbitses around. LOL! Blessings!

**Iwishchan**- LOL! You don't have too. It's more of a surprise then in this story. :) God bless!

**Knight Kenobi of Eryn Lasgalen**- Thanks:) /Sighs/ Did you know your name is rather long//Grins/ Actually, my name is rather long when you type it all out: Brennil Firniswin Arien of Imladris. LOL! Blessings, mellon:)

Thanks again all of you! Have a good rest of the week and I will try and update as soon as possible:) /sighs/


	11. Chapter Eleven: It Takes A Knife

Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

The awful scream that erupted from the darkness was not that of the Black Riders, and Sam knew it.

The hobbit clambered to his feet, about ready to fight his way through the mass of dark, shrouded cloaks, when another shape came forth from the night and leapt into the center of them.

He held in his fingers a flaming torch and in his right hand was a glimmering blade. Strider swung both expertly as he cut and slashed at the Úlairi.

Taking their preoccupation to his advantage, Sam grasped his sword and hurried over to where Frodo had disappeared.

Worried and confused, the gardener walked carefully. He could not understand why he could not find his master. He could not even hear panting or screaming. This worried him highly, and he fell to his hand and knees; dropping his sword he began to scour the ground.

Aragorn had dragged the battle to the other end of the tower and was now twirling and ducking as he lunged the lighted torch forward, hoping to catch the wraith's cloaks afire.

Sharp cries erupted from the beings as their cloaks, hoods, and the entire rest of their garments caught fire.

Some ran, while others, who had yet to be touched by the searing flames, stayed and fought with the ranger.

Spinning skillfully, Aragorn brought up his sword and blocked a particular swing, then with speed flicked the flaming stick forward. It licked hungrily at the black robes of the Nazgûl and the thing screamed while it thrashed wildly.

Pippin watched in pure amazement.

He had never seen anyone fight so well - in truth; he did not think that it was possible for Strider to. But once again, he had been proven wrong.

Listening expertly now, Aragorn turned and cast the flaming torch from his grasp and into the last wraith's hood.

The Nazgûl writhed at the torch, screaming and hissing as it backed away. And then it fled with a howl to the night and disappeared from the sight of all on the tower's peak.

Stumbling, Aragorn pulled the cotton from his ears and let it fall useless to the ground. His breathing hitched and he sheathed his sword wearily, wiping sweat, and blood from his brow.

"Pippin," he called, trying to pick his way through the brushy grasses and hewn rocks.

Running forward, the halfling nodded bravely, ready to take any orders from this man. He had never seen a warrior before, but now he knew as he laid his green eyes on the ranger that he had a hero. And if it were to be any, it would be Strider.

They continued on to where Sam sat next to a prone figure, he was holding the hobbit's fingers tightly and breathing fearfully as he tried to waken his unconscious master.

Merry was up in an instant, standing in front of Frodo and separating the unconscious hobbit from the ranger, while Sam sat on the ground holding his friend's head and looking up at the approaching ranger with mournful eyes.

"Where's Frodo?" the man hissed, stopping when he was about three feet from Merry, who now held his blade outwards in a threatening manner.

Not paying attention to the question, he snarled and leapt closer while Aragorn took a step back, hands raised peacefully. "You get away from him!"

"Merry," Pippin's voice was drowned out as the angry Brandybuck shouted at Strider, his throat thick with uncontained emotion.

"You've done enough, Longshanks! Leave, you filthy smuggler, or so help me, I'll put this blade right in your middle! And don't think I won't!"

"Please," the ranger murmured quietly, moving to the left and trying to creep around the one side of Merry. "I just want to help him, he'll die if-"

A metallic sort of swish rang in Estel's ears. He tried to step away, but so surprised by the sudden attack and the odd ring that he could only muster a half step away from the vicious hobbit. He gasped when he felt cold, cruel steel rip through his overcoat, jerkin, and tunic. He stepped away just as Merry's blade made a serrated gash in his skin.

Almost as stunned, the hobbit pulled away slowly and looked at the blade that was now covered with a thick, crimson substance.

Pippin ran forward between the bent human and gaping Merry, trying to stop the madness before it ran clear out of control.

"Stop this at once!" he growled, stepping up and disarming his friend, who easily gave the blade.

Sam just watched the whole exchange with wide eyes, almost afraid of what would happen. He was not all against Strider, but he certainly did not trust the ranger either.

"Please, Merry," Pippin pled, trying to make the other hobbit understand. "I swear upon my life, he wants to help us."

The shock was finally wearing off, and the hobbit, though a little dismayed that he had actually tried to kill the ranger, was still against the human, and had no thoughts that made Aragorn favorable in his sight.

"I am sure he wants to help us-" he snorted - "into a coffin!" He stood angrily as he glared at the ranger.

"Betrayal?" Strider stood up straight and began to limp towards Frodo, his hood cast far over his face, shadowing any sentiment that they may have seen. "What sets you against me, Merry? Sam?"

Sam was at first hesitant to let the human touch his master, frightened that he might actually kill Frodo. But he moved back as Aragorn carefully touched the wounded hobbit's head compassionately.

"Pippin, I need you and Merry to build a fire; as quickly as you can. We will need to bathe the wound with heated water and some herbs."

Merry blanched and gaped as Pippin pulled him along. This sent the older of the two into a tirade and he tried to stop Strider as he opened Frodo's coat, vest, and shirt to check to wound. "You don't touch him, Longshanks!" The hobbit's voice was venomous as Pippin grabbed hold of his cousin, pulling him back and leading him the other way.

"I swear, you touch him," Merry's call echoed and the ranger shut his eyes in pain, inhaling as the hobbit's voice rang harshly in his ears. "I'll not miss next time; that sword will go straight through and out your back!"

Willing the noise from his mind, Aragorn continued to feel cautiously around the wound, his fingers brushing Frodo's clammy skin.

"He's never been so angry…"

Sam's soft voice was a comfort to the now awkward silence and Strider smiled. "I suppose fear does that to a man."

The gardener chuckled, looking up into Aragorn's dark hood. "Even a hobbit?"

"Yes, even the stout heart of a halfling can have a shot of fear. Especially when his loved ones are in danger. He adores Frodo, that much is easy to see."

Sam thought a moment as he watched Strider's hands drag carefully over his master's skin. Such skillful movements made the hobbit sit in wonder. He watched quietly for a few moments. Eyes traveled to the blackness of the hood, then back down to the human's digits.

His eyes shot up to the ranger, and Sam looked worriedly at his master's face as he heard an annoyed hiss. "What is it? What's wrong with 'im!"

Aragorn let up one hand as he touched the wound on the hobbit's shoulder. An icy chill ran up his spine and into his heart as he felt the wound with sympathetic fingers. "This wound is beyond my skill to heal," he sighed. "I can only keep him from the darkness for a time-he needs elvish medicine."

"But it's six days to Rivendell…"

Strider nodded quietly. "No fear, Sam. Your friend is made of much tougher stuff than I had once guessed. He isn't dead yet."

Softly, the hobbit bobbed his head in understanding as he took off his cloak and wrapped it around his master, trying to stave off the shivering that seemed to be plaguing Frodo.

With a flitter of a smile, the man picked up the wounded hobbit, cloak and all, and walked carefully to the center of the tower top. He knelt and smoothed back the halfling's damp, raven locks, whispering quietly in elvish.

"Hey," he started a little as Sam followed him, carrying his pack. "That's elf speak," he announced as the human chuckled.

Pulling his hood away, the ranger brought his ear to Frodo's chest, listening for the gentle thumping against his breast. He timed the beats carefully and frowned a bit.

"Sam, would you reach into my pack and bring out the athelas? I will need it to treat your master's wound better."

"Athelas?"

"Kingsfoil, some call it."

Sam cringed, rubbing the back of his head as he sifted through the interesting contents in Aragorn's satchel. He wove through, picking up random items that caught his attention; a metal tube, some herbs, a whetstone…

"Kingsfoil is a weed, you know." It was more of a statement than a question and Strider nodded plainly.

"Well, it actually has amazing healing properties when applied to Morgul wounds. Weed or not…"

Shrugging, the hobbit continued looking through the mass of instrument, his hand closed around a long pipe; its mahogany color glimmering in the faint moonlight.

"Ah, you smoke?"

Laughing, Strider nodded wearily. "A habit, but it often calms my thoughts; I need that from time to time." He smiled looking back to Sam, even though he was only barraged by more cruel darkness. "My father advises me against it often, saying he is sure that it has to have some harm on the lungs."

"Pah!" The gardener waved off the comment and put the pipe back in its place, continuing his onward trek through the pack, his search becoming more important.

"Well, he is the best healer this side of Arda, Master Gamgee. I would probably do well to listen to his knowledge; but no, I have a stronger love for my pipe."

This news brought the halfling's face upward as he stared at Strider few moments, mouth gaping.

He knew of the greatest healer this side of the misty mountains, but he could scarcely believe that this lowly ranger of the north, a human, was a son of…

"Lord Elrond?" he blurted, nearly loosing all he had inside in confused and frantic blubber. "He's your father? That's impossible…" Grabbing up the pack of herbs, the hobbit scooted closer, obviously interested in hearing what the ranger had to say.

"How?" Aragorn countered as he grabbed the bag. "If you help me, master Samwise, and promise to not go against me, I will tell you."

How could he miss out? This was a whole lifetime of questions that he had gathered, and now, he was about to learn all that this human was, would be… and he would learn about elves!

"Tell me!" The unbelief in the halfling was enough to send Aragorn into a fit of laughter. Never had he heard so much confusion, so much want for understanding.

"First you relate to me how you know of Elrond," the human breathed quietly as he put an ear to Frodo's chest again, careful not to press against his wounds.

Sam, finally fishing out another bag of herbs, shrugged a little. "Oh, Mister Bilbo used to tell me about 'is adventures," he chuckled. "'Bout the trolls, an' Rivendell…" He sighed whimsically as he passed the leather pouch to Strider. "I do miss Mister Bilbo," he said with a mourning glance to the sky.

"Ah, and I am sure he misses you too, Master Samwise." Reaching back, Strider placed a tentative hand on the young hobbits shoulder. Half of him feared that the contact would drive Sam further away… but the other half told him fiercely that he must.

Looking into the ranger's face, he let a little tear roll down his cheek. "You think he's still livin'?"

Aragorn wished the he could answer the inquiry boldly, but he had not visited Imladris in long months. He had no idea whether Frodo's uncle still continued to draw breath. He remembered the years ago that he had seen Bilbo.

"I do not know," the ranger answered with a truthful frown. "I saw him nigh on two years ago. He had been in Imladris for many years then and I had just returned from a scouting expedition. He welcomed me home excitedly and we had a few meals together at my father's table." Estel chuckled. "I even tried to beat him at a few riddles-" a pause followed.

"Well?" Sam inquired, impatiently.

"I never won," he stated at he chewed a bit of the athelas and placed it onto the other hobbit's open wound. As he pressed and stretched himself, he was reminded of the wound to himself by Merry's blade.

He was sure it was not deep, but it hurt like balrog's fire; another effect of his lack of sight. Hissing quietly, he backed away from Frodo and nodded to him with his bedraggled head. "Press the Kingsfoil into his wound, gently."

Comprehension dawned and Sam gulped a bit. "Are you alright, sir?" he asked, hardly believing that he could be asking this man if he was hurt.

For much of the time during the trek, he had wished harm upon Strider, and now he was afraid that if he died, so would Frodo.

Waving him off, the man chuckled. "Oh, yes. I am fine. Just do as I say, please. It is imperative that we introduce that first bit now, that way we will know if he has a negative reaction."

"Can someone have a negative reaction to Kingsfoil?"

"Well, I have yet to see one, but better safe than sorry."

Sam laughed quietly. "That's what my old gaffer says." He was a little astonished, but kept on pressing on Frodo's wound. He felt his friend move beneath him, but took it only as a response to the pressure he was applying.

"So," said the gardener as he worked on Frodo. "How is your father an elf?"

Aragorn was pulling away the blood soaked garments around his wound as he heard the hesitant question. Pressing a careful finger to the long, jagged slash on his side, the man smiled. "My, my. Hobbits do not forget, do they?"

"Nope. 'Specially not about elves, sir."

Estel laughed and breathed out as the wound nearly took his breath away. "Well, then," he began, trying to take his mind off the pain. "Lord Elrond is my father because he adopted me when I was but a wee child."

"'Ow old were you?"

Sifting through his bag, Aragorn counted back the years as he answered. "I was two."

Shaking his head sadly, Sam leaned away from his master and touched his own cheek. "Mister Frodo wasn't too old neither when his parents were drowned."

"Aw, my parents were slaughtered by orcs."

"Oh." The light haired hobbit smiled sympathetically and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry, I bet they were great people. I mean, you 'ad to inherit it from somewhere, right?"

With a start, Aragorn looked up, his expression pure amazement as he listened to the steady breathing of the Gamgee.

"I am sorry for doubting you, Longshanks." Sam felt his chest constrict as the words slipped from his throat. "I am sorry."

Strider could only sit in wonder, but he and Sam did not sit long. After a few minutes, Pippin called up the stairs, his breath quick with weariness.

"I got the wood, Strider!"

**TBC**

**All right, sorry it took so long again. J I hope you all liked it though! J I gotta go, but please do tell me what you think. **

**MSL**: LOL! It's all right. I mean really, who's the one forgetting to post the stinkin' story. (All point to Firn) Um, ya. Anyway- sorry. (Blushes) Wow! A compliment, about my grammar! LOL! And my dad was just ragging on me because I used 'funner' instead of 'more fun'. LOL! Thanks, glad you liked the chapter! J God bless!

**Arlindor**: Woohoo! Two compliments in a row, I'M ON A ROLL! Oh, my name? Um, kinda funny story actually- You see, me and my friend like to roleplay (LotR mostly) and so another of my friends came over and told us that she could find our names in elvish. Well, so she came back and she told us our names is elvish, dwarvish, westron, orckish, and all those other languages. And to this day I am not sure if 'firniswin' was the name she said- but it was the first name that came to me when I got my CouncilofElrond account, so anyway… that's how I got it and it holds special meaning to me because it was one of the last times I played roleplaying with my friends at my old house. (Sighs) So! That's the story. And thanks! Actually, my name is actually, if you want the whole thing, Brennil Firniswin Arien of Imladris. (Grunts) It's a mouthful! But anyway, I was gonna say that I like your name as well. J And now, enough about me- thanks again! God bless!

**Elven Kitten**: Not quite. I think that Merry just does not want to accept that maybe he is wrong. Plus, he doesn't want to jump to conclusions because he still feels the need to protect Frodo. Thanks! Blessings!

**Kirsten**: Was I quick enough this time, Kirsten? Blessings!

**Lovethosehobbits**: Can I start calling you Tree then instead of 'Lovethosehobbits'? It's a smaller word and easier to type without messing up. J Anyway, thanks for the suggestion, but I would rather not email them because they will become interested in me and why I want to get them to change their rules and then they will see that I have not taken down my songfics. Wish I could, maybe once I put my stories on another website and get everything settled I will question them, but not at the moment. J Thanks though, and may God bless you!

**Nessa ar-feiniel**: Ya, well, like I said before; I think that Merry just does not want to accept that maybe he is wrong. Plus, he doesn't want to jump to conclusions because he still feels the need to protect Frodo. Thank you for your comments! J God bless!

**Catmint**: Brilliant? Wow! You flatter me catmint! (blushes) Blessings!

**Azla**: Oh, well, don't see it! It's absolutely PAINFUL to watch! Most of the time… God bless!

**Linchi**: What web address? You mean the one I am moving my stories too? Or my website URL? (confused glance) Thanks! Blessings!

**Iwishchan**: (High fives) YES! I totally agree with you! (Smiles and starts dancing) Finally someone else remembers Glorfindel! I hate how Arwen gets all the credit now-a-days. It's rather frustrating! Anyway- Blessings and thanks!

**Lindahoyland**: Did it really say they thought he was in league with the black riders? Shoot!

**So, I have made the decision to another website, I am not absolutely sure which one, I have plenty that I am able to post on, but a bunch of them are a little strict on grammar and take a while to actually get the chapters up, so I have decided to keep looking and if I can not find one I will most likely continue posting my newer fics on Nice-A-Nilme or whatever. **

Anyway- I will give you more of an idea when I have one. As for now, I will just continue to post on until they take my account off themselves cause I am not taking it off right now and I can not all the song lyrics out of my fics. There are just too many, and like other people, I do have a life and things that are, sadly, far more important than my account.

So- God bless and I will update soon as I can! J May the many blessings of God be upon you _mellyn nin_!

Psalms 86:11

Teach me your way O'Lord and I will walk in your truth, give me an undivided heart that I may fear Your name.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Explain My Fears

**Chapter Twelve**

Trying to swim, Frodo realized with a grimace that the fog around him was black and suffocating. He attempted to cough and breathe in, but the chilling cold that swept through his spine stole his inhalation away once more and he was left in panic.

'Help me!' he wanted to cry out as the creeping shadows enveloped him.

"Frodo?"

It was as if the melancholy voice had answered his inward cry, and he tried again to give away some sign of life, some sign that he could hear the familiar voice.

Pressure was placed against his shoulder and he felt, as well as heard, a faint cry run from his dry lips and out his throat.

"Hold him!" the voice cried. More pressure was placed against him and, acting instinctively to the torturous pain, the hobbit lashed out with one leg, kicking with more strength than he knew he possessed.

As the kick was delivered, a cry of pain breeched the mist; Frodo could hear another voice, much louder this time, scream as he tried to gain control of his limbs.

For some reason, Frodo noticed that he could not stop kicking and flailing. The pain in his shoulder intensified as he did and he felt himself tiring, but he could not understand why on Arda he continued to writhe.

"Strider, what's wrong with 'im!"

Eventually slowing, he felt a world of torment come crashing down. Gradually, the hobbit opened his eyes to be hit by a fire-lit scene.

The sensation of ice was steadily slithering down his left arm to the point where he could hardly move the limb. He saw two worried faces smiling down upon him through the blur. And though they were overjoyed that he was awake, they were both held fear in their eyes.

"Where is he? Where is the pale king?" he asked, feeling his heart-beat racing at the memory of the ghoulish figure that had stabbed him.

Neither Sam nor Merry knew what their friend was speaking of, and at that point, neither really cared.

Grabbing his master's right arm and holding his hand while rubbing it, Sam nearly sobbed. "Oh, Mister Frodo! You 'ad us so frightened! Strider said you'd wake up, but we were all so worried!"

"That muskrat! He's no more a healer than I am a wizard." Merry lifted his nose in disgust.

"Where is he?" Frodo gaped a bit at how frail his own voice sounded; but even so, he turned his honest blue gaze upon Sam who was busy rearranging the worn out cloak over his body.

"Who?"

"Strider," the hobbit answered, exasperated at his weariness.

"Oh," Merry smiling, a little too merrily for Frodo's liking, and pointed to the side, just a yard away from them. "You gave him a nice kick. Good work cousin." He chuckled dryly and rose to his feet.

Pippin caught his older cousin with a glare as he tried desperately to keep the ranger down. "I see none of this as funny, Merry," he whispered with horror. He could hardly believe that his friend of so many years was turning against the only man that had been truly good to them on this trip- 'well, besides Barliman,' he thought dryly and shrugged. 'He's a good man.'

"Yes, well, you would of course have to be smart to not believe this cunning character." The Brandybuck pointed to Aragorn with a disapproving stare.

"'Cunning character'?" Strider seemed nearly as surprised as the rest of the hobbits, including Frodo, who was now wishing to get up on his feet and stop this fight before anyone else got hurt.

Sam looked up warily, still nervous to share his true position of loyalty to the ranger. "Maybe -" he stopped, licking dry lips. "Maybe he's telling the truth, Mister Brandybuck."

Turning quickly, Meriodoc's mouth fell open and he shook his head, eyes squinted tightly in a angry stare. "Don't tell me you've sided with him too?"

Rising to his feet, Samwise stepped before the hobbit, his own eyes the peek of fury. "Yes," he said with more confidence than he felt. "Who's to say he's a slave of the dark lord- how can any of us say that? We're hobbits!" He chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"Before this journey, I had scarcely ever seen a man, if even that much." He sighed and put a hand out to Merry. "Please, he's harmless."

Indignantly, the human sat up, raising brows high. "Hey, that's not fair. I just defeated all those wraiths and saved your skins, and you call me harmless…" he smiled, though the flicker of mirth never reached his eyes. "See if I ever decide to be your guide again."

Sam gazed at the eyes with a slight befuddlement, for he had never looked upon them steadily before. Strider had always kept his dark head under a hood or in the shadows; never had he revealed his face so freely before.

'Those eyes…' He was lost in thought as he watched the warm flames sparkle in their shallow depths. It was as if everything was dusty - no true color was evident and, to the Gamgee, he could not even keep the human's wandering stare.

"What?" The man started to rise, reaching to draw his sword. The silence that had spread over the company was frightening. 'But with my cursed life, I'm probably going deaf too,' he mused, letting the blade ring harshly against the sheath.

The sound was a comfort, for he could hear it. Yet that did not explain the stillness that had now come over the small camp.

"Strider, are you alright?" The voice was Sam's, and with fear Aragorn touched the wound to his side, fearful that the blood had spread.

He found it dry, no new blood, yet…

Waiting, he sheathed his blade once more and shrugged, altogether confused and wishing more than ever that he could see. Just for one blessed moment he wished that he would not have to rely on his sharp hearing, that he would not have to touch everything he tripped on.

Pippin, feeling fear as Sam watched, was near bubbling with awful anticipation. And it was not good eagerness; it was apprehension. Dread that the gardener might actually see the truth.

"I'm sure he's fine," the young Took blurted, trying to take the attention away from the Ranger. "Blood loss, that's all."

Strider stood, stark still, his breath coming out slowly. From Pippin's words, he finally realized what was going on.

"Blood loss my eye!" Merry scoffed. "He wants our pity!"

Feeling a deep want to retaliate, the human opened his mouth, but as he felt the words rise, he felt something. It was a memory of long ago, one that was comforting and at the same time remorseful. Something inside him snapped and he felt all the trepidation, the ire, the pain fall from him, and though he felt hurt and alone, it was a comfort as he remembered.

_The roaring of the waterfall brought the blonde elf's attention up and he looked at the beautiful falls with wonder. _

_They crashed against the jutting rocks; flowers near the pool beneath spread different scents and they filled Legolas's nose._

_After a while, the prince noticed, with some worry, that he was alone. He turned to see Estel, standing a far ways a way, his mouth open a little and his teeth clenched._

_The elf blinked inquisitively as he watched the look of pain etched on the young man's pale face._

_Walking back to his new found companion, Legolas touched the boy's shoulder gently, as if to ask 'what is wrong?' _

_Aragorn seemed to know what it meant, his trance faded and his brow bent in ache. "The waterfall, it hurts my ears," he whispered._

_Instantly, the prince placed his arm around the human's shoulders and led him away. _

_Now he knew why Estel had complained; it hurt him. His ears, taking over the place of his useless eyes, now were more sensitive and took in a louder sound. Like a dog's ears, sharp and all-hearing. _

_Legolas opened his mouth to say 'Let's go back.' But nothing came out. He sighed and patted Aragorn upon the back, rubbing gently to reassure the man and pushing him in the direction of the house._

"_Yes, Legolas. Let us go back." The man said as they slowly continued down the garden path away from the waterfall._

_Confusion wrapped around the elf for a moment, then he realized something. Aragorn could tell what he was saying just by simple touches. His hearing, as well as his senses for touch, had been heightened._

'_Finally, we understand one another, Estel.' Legolas leaned his head against Aragorn's shoulder and smiled._

"_I think we do, Legolas, I really think we do…"_

Another voice whispered, though it seemed to be more of an echo inside his head. 'You must tell them, Aragorn.'

He felt he wanted to argue, part of him shouted and wriggled against the insane idea. 'Tell them?' he mused. 'Tell them?' His thoughts clashed like the ocean against the rocks and he felt his head throb as a headache assaulted him.

Touching his temple, the ranger sat upon a rock and gulped down his anger, slowly replacing it with remorse, yet also with freedom.

"I want to tell you a story, Merry," he whispered, his voice almost unnoticed as the young hobbit turned back with a glare.

"Why?" he snapped, making no bones that he wanted nothing the man had to offer.

Drawing his finger in the dirt, Aragorn set his face to the stars and breathed a sigh, a prayer escaping his lips as he gulped.

"When I was young, about twenty or so, I met a friend…" he smiled fondly at the memory as he continued. "His name was Prince Legolas Greenleaf, and he was the kindest elf that had ever met me. He did not judge me, he did not fear for me, he simply understood me." Feeling a lump rise, the human rubbed a small rock in his hands for comfort. "Legolas was my eyes, and I was his mouth. Well, sometimes, he didn't even need a mouth." He left this sentence to itself, chuckling inwardly as he remembered Legolas's stubborn temper.

Frodo slowly brought himself up, cringing and holding back a yelp as icy pain enveloped him.

He pushed it away, 'No, you have waited too long, speak it now, Aragorn.' Weakness came over him and he struggled silently to hold himself up so that he could see the ranger through the misty cloud that veiled his sight.

Not knowing what to say, Strider gulped and put a finger to his lips in meditation.

"So?" Merry questioned, a little dumbfounded and confused by the words spoken before. "So, your sight isn't all that good?" he cocked his head to the side, humility finally overriding the want to attack this human.

"I see nothing."

"You can't see me? Or Merry? You can't even see the fire?" Sam was persistent, he pointed to the blaze behind him and stared at the human.

As Aragorn nodded quietly, Sam stomped forward, ire the prominent emotion. "You lied to me?"

Stunned, the man shook his head; this made it ache worse and he felt a need to hold it to his head so that it would not drop off his shoulders. "No, Sam," he whispered, "You never asked that information of me, you trusted me willingly, like Frodo and Pippin. I am giving you no reason to mistrust me, I only tell the truth."

"Then tell us the whole truth; if you are truly blind, than how can we trust you not to get us caught, or dead? How did you lose your sight? Tell us those things, Ranger, and maybe I will reconsider my mistrust!" Folding his arms, Merry continued to stand, placing himself hotly against a large boulder that sat to the side.

Breathing a sigh and rubbing his messy hair, Aragorn winced as the wound to his side ached fiercely. He decided with a wry smile that it was now or never.

"Alright." He licked his lips and scratched his chin. "The morning was clear and crisp, and waterfall greeted me first, as it had all the many mornings before. But this day-" he sighed. "This day was to be like no other…"

**TBC**

**UGH! So, ok. I did reply to all your reviews! And then I pushed save, and the thing did NOT save! So, to answer the majority of your reviews:**

**Yes, I will continue to post on here, until they cut my account. And yes, I do have another place where I am posting my stories. It is: **http/tome. . Tales of Middle-Earth.

Another place where I will be posting is my new yahoo group The Reading Corner. You can find it at this URL: http/groups. And yes, you must apply to become a member before you can read the posts. Anyway, I would be happy to have any, or all, of you on there. :D

At the most there should be six more chapters. At the least there should be three, so I am thinking somewhere in the middle of those two is when the story will be finished. I would like to finish it before I go to Mexico- but if I do not, I will only be gone for nine days.

And the last thing. I haven't yet seen the new rule about replying in the end of your story on new info board, and until I do, I will continue to reply. (shrugs)

Anyway- thanks for all your lovely reviews and I will do my best to reply next time. Right now, I need to go and wash up so maybe I can go play basketball outside with my brothers.

Namarie and may God watch over you all until our next meeting!


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Welcome to My World

**Chapter Thirteen**

"I haven't spoken to Legolas since that night. Many times I despise myself for choosing Arwen over him. It's not as though I had to choose either, I could have loved both. But, on feeling the love that Arwen had for me- I just forgot Legolas's friendship. I had never been loved in that way, and it was as if I could think of nothing else."

The human sighed and Merry looked upon him, loathing himself for feeling hatred for such a kind man.

Aragorn was not at all what he had thought him to be. All that he had felt and seen was a man that was hurting deeply from betrayal and confusion. Definitely not an evil, or wicked, mortal, foolish perhaps- but even he could be a fool at times.

"I am sorry." he felt a lump form in his throat as he spoke the words. He could hardly believe he was saying it. He saw Sam nod wearily and Frodo seemed to visibly relax, not to mention Pippin, who slumped at the voice.

Blanching, Strider looked up, his pale eyes wavering. "Excuse me?" he turned his right ear towards Merry, a almost imperceptible smile coming to his lips. "I thought you said-"

Sighing, the hobbit swallowed. "I did." he grimaced. "I am sorry for bringing you more pain, Longshanks. I never meant to harm a friend; I just wanted to help my cousin. I wanted to protect him."

Sitting silently, Strider did not answer. He did not move, nod, nothing. He just sat, contemplative as he smiled.

As he spoke again, his voice was quiet, and serious. "Friend?" he questioned, throwing a twig into the fire. "I haven't been called that in a long while-"

Sam stood up quickly, dragging the attention from Merry, he nodded towards the ranger with a stern voice. "Well, you gotta take good care of yourself, we can't lose you. What'll happen to mister Frodo if you get up and leave us? We'll be dead for sure."

"Aye to that. Think how far we'd be lost had Merry been out guide?" Pippin laughed as his cousin turned red.

The fire sparkled as the five companions laughed and Frodo tried his hardest to enjoy the new found friendship that encircled the company. The pain, not to mention the icy chill, was spreading down his arm and side and making it very difficult to concentrate on anything.

Even the fire's heat could not stave off this feeling, shades of grey began to seep into his line of vision and the color drained to a cold mirage of swirling darkness.

He breathed deeply, trying to bring himself back, and it did work, if only momentarily.

He saw a mass of shaped above him, blurry, but dark and uninviting. If only he could have seen that it was Merry leaning over him, touching his forehead and speaking softly.

"Strider," the voice was a bit garbled as Frodo felt the blackness envelop him. "Hurry, something's wrong!" the pair of green eyes that glittered in the firelight caught the older hobbit as his mind slipped from the world, and he was caught in a web of murky dreams.

Easing the hefty pack that sat upon his weary and hurting back, Aragorn knelt and cupped his hands in the cool, gushing water. His hopes for a good drink quenching the burn as the freezing liquid seeped between his warm fingers.

The warmth, he knew, was not all from over-exertion.

Slowly, he pulled his coat away to reveal the cut to his side. It was not large or deep, but it was now a fiery red and felt as hot as the Harad sun. He did not see any of this, but as he touched the wound gently, he could sense the deep trouble he was in.

He hissed as he splashed a bit of water on it and tried to bandage the infected cut with some of his less potent herbs. He knew that he had better herbs, of course he did. It was practically required of him to carry more useful healing aids. But Frodo needed those, more than then he did. Aragorn would not let himself rest until the hobbit was safe, that much was certain.

He heard quiet steps behind him as the others made their way into the small clearing. He could hear from their breathing and shuffling footsteps that it was time to take one of the quick breaks he had promised.

"Sam, let Bill drink, I'll help Frodo down."

The gardener nodded wearily, not questioning anything the ranger said. He was far too tired, and besides, Bill looked in dire need of some cold, clear water.

Frodo blinked as Strider carefully helped him down from the pony. He felt that he was too weak to do much more, and Aragorn understood easily. He carefully helped the oldest hobbit sit on the soft grass and knelt down to see to Frodo.

When the Baggins pulled away, Estel whispered in a kind but gentle tone: "Please, Frodo." he sighed. "I promise it will be quick- I just need to apply more athelas and some pain-reducing herbs."

Reluctantly, Frodo nodded, sucking in a deep and shuddering breath as Aragorn pulled away the tattered rags to feel the icy cold skin. "_Ai_." the man whispered as he felt down the side of the hobbit's arm gently. "You're so cold, lad."

Laughing softly, Frodo breathed deeply. "I'm not a lad anymore, Strider." he looked up grimly as the ranger chuckled.

"Well, you are much more of a lad than I am, Master Baggins."

"You can just call me Frodo…" Aragorn was about to protest when the Baggins shook his head and grabbed the man's hand. "We are friends, and besides, only Sam calls me names like that."

"People of your own kind do, do they not?"

Shrugging as best he could, the dark haired hobbit looked away with a wry smile. "No, they just call me Frodo, or Mad Baggins. Some of the younger ones call me Mister Baggins, but only out of respect."

"I am sorry to hear that." Aragorn smiled. "You seem a fine 'young' hobbit to me. Nothing eccentric about you, _mellon nin_." he grinned a little more at the last words and felt that Frodo was smiling too, even not if physically.

"Strider?"

"Yes, Sam?" He covered Frodo's shoulder once more and turned a bit to where Sam was tying Bill's lead rope to a nearby birch.

"How long till we make it to Rivendell?" Sam sank down on the grass and began to play with the dead leaves that had fallen to the ground.

Estel paused, 'How far are we?' he mused. They had made it past Amon Sul… and they were now just a few spans away from one of the bridges on the path to Rivendell. They all had names, he was sure, but he never really memorized the names.

"Close." was his best answer so he stuck with it.

"Are we lost?" Pippin's voice was so quiet that, had his hearing not been extra-ordinary, he might not have heard it. The youngest hobbit was quivering a bit and seemed frightened.

'Not that I blame him.' Estel mused as he shook his head. "No, I just can not specify how much longer it will take."

Merry looked up from the bread he was nibbling and nodded in agreement, though all the hobbits noticed that his motions were hesitant and his cheeks became a little more red as he spoke.

"Aye, Strider is right. Who knows the weather that will hit us or if the riders are following?"

The man smiled. "Thank you, Merry." He decided not to tell them that he knew the answers to both these questions, at least, very limited answers.

Another hobbit voice broke out. "What about a fire, can Mister Frodo not have anymore warmth; he's shaking mighty hard, sir."

Attempting a smile, the oldest of the four hobbits shook his head and answered for Aragorn, knowing that the ranger hated to be the bearer of bad news and ill fortune. "No, Sam. Thank you for your thoughtfulness, but a fire is out of the question."

"But it might keep the wraiths away?" Merry interjected, swallowing the last of his piece of bread. "I mean, Strider's pretty good with them torches…"

Chuckling and rubbing the back of his neck Aragorn laughed. "I'm not sure if I'd have the fight in me, Master Brandybuck. Besides, they know me and my speed. They know my best attacks- it's unlikely I would come out unscathed." he looked up, wishing for once he could see into Merry's eyes. "Thank you all the same."

"Still was quite a show."

Pippin, who had huddled beside Frodo, was now sharing a wool blanket with his wounded cousin. The young hobbit nodded in confirmation. "It was."

The small camp went silent and Aragorn felt how chilly the icy wind was. It felt nice on his burning skin, but at the same time made him shiver rapidly and at once he longed desperately for the Last Homely House.

Maybe soon he would be home, maybe soon.

**TBC**

Hey guys! I know, long time no see- and I am really sorry about that. I have been waiting for my beta to email me chapter 13, but she hasn't and I am assuming that with the summer already, nearly, halfway gone that she has gone on some vacation.

**I'm hoping that's all it is. Maybe you guys could pray that she's ok, what with the London bombings and all. **

**Anyway, I am going to only reply to questions considering that many people have been submitting to cough stupid cough, cough wishes… smiles sweetly I know, I am a rascal…**

**Anyway- I'm just going to be good as I possibly can and reply at the bottom here. **

**First, I want to thank you all for your lovely reviews! They make my day all the brighter! And I wanted to also share that I am in the process of writing my first books- well, ones that I actually mean to finish. LOL! You don't want to know their names- seriously, you would question my sanity…**

**Anyway, so pray for me on that cause I don't know how I'm going to do!**

**Sorry, guys! I know you want to see Legolas- but truth is he won't be coming for a while… At least, not if the story stays true to what's in my head.  **

**And I know you guys have been waiting an awful long time for the moment Estel actually shares his problems and stuff with the hobbits. Exciting, isn't it! LOL! I hope it is up to what you hoped? I didn't really include a whole lot in since it would be a repeat of information- but I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

**Awww, I feel so special! hugs Catmint I know, I said I wasn't going to be personal, but Gosh! I just have to give you a virtual hug! That review just made me all warm inside! Thanks! **

**coughs Anyway-**

**Many of you seem to have forgotten how Estel was blinded, because some asked me bluntly and others asked for the story… shrugs Maybe I'll put it back in the story somewhere… Just hold your horses… **

**Ok, sorry if I missed anything. If I seemed grouchy, I just really don't like the unpersonal thing… It's got me all up in a tizzy! Anyway- I love you all and wish I could respond personally. Maybe I could find a way to email you guys! shrugs I don't know! Arg!**

**Just out of curiosity- anybody else watch "Macgyver"? **

**Blessings! **


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Of Lost Beryl Stones

I know, I am not supposed to be writing these notes. But I wanted to send my deepest thanks to Raven.

**You're sweet review gave me the spunk and the hope to write chapter fourteen and to keep going on this story after I lost all my information. It made me feel wonderful Raven and I want to dedicate this chapter to you for your loving support! So without further ado, chapter fourteen.  
(I hope it's a good chapter, LOL! If not, I can dedicate a better one to you later Raven, if you so desire... )**

Chapter Fourteen

Of Lost Beryl Stones and Bilbo's Trolls 

"What is it?"

Pippin's soft and curious voice was awestruck and Aragorn could almost see him turning it over and over again, marveling at its beauty.

Leaning forward against his stick, the human nonchalantly wiped the fever-induced sweat from his brow and did his best to look as comfortable as he could. He hoped none of the hobbits noticed his pain, and especially his weakness.

These few days, well, since Merry had stabbed him, he had slowly, but surely gotten worse and worse. A calm and easy nature had turned to dizziness and fiery agony. Aragorn tried his best not to let the others notice, but each day he could tell that one knew.

Frodo had shown too much worry for him and had often chided him to sit or rest when he really could not spare the time. He tried to tell the oldest hobbit that there was far more to take care of than time to lollygag, but that didn't stop the Baggin's attempts.

Smiling, he was reminded when the youngest of the hobbits poked him in the side and put the jewel hesitantly in his grasp. "What is it?" he questioned once more, obviously impatient and anxious to understand the glorious beauty that was within his reach.

"I don't know." He raised his brows and after he had felt it experimentally handed it back to the young Took. "Why don't you tell me?"

Sighing as he turned the sparkling emerald like thing in his hands he bit his lip. "Well," he reached forward and placed it back in the human's large, rough hands. "Here! I'll explain!"

Sam and Merry, who had been silent all this time, watched the exchange with weary smiles.

Frodo, as usual, sat slumped on Bill. His face was pinched with the icy pain that had slowly traveled down his arm and was making its way across his chest and down his side.

"Explain?" Strider questioned, holding the thing up to his face and sniffing as quietly as he could.

"Yes. You see," Pippin smiled, enthusiastic that someone did not understand something and that he, of all hobbits, could be the one to enlighten them. "I will tell you what it looks like and you use your head to figure it out."

Out of options and honestly needing to know what the jewel he held actually was, Aragorn agreed with a gentle nod.

"Wonderful!" the youngest hobbit clapped quietly and licked his lips as he studied the small green oval. "It's round, like an egg though, more than a wheel."

Tightening it in the palm of his hand, the man nodded solemnly, taking the words of Pippin to heart and mind. "Go on."

"It's green, but not quite of an emerald."

"It's a bit lighter." Merry yawned as he said this and leaned against Bill.

"Light green, eh?" Aragorn seemed to be interested in this piece of information and Pippin nodded excitedly.

"Yes. It's not like anything I've seen b'fore." He added, hoping this would renew something more than what Aragorn had already learned.

Strider, seemingly on the trail of something, felt the jewel and raised his brows once more. He nodded toward the direction of where Pippin's voice had come. "Sir Took," he smiled and handed the treasure back to the hobbit. "What is that deformity on the one side of the jewel? It feels like a sort of sticky clay, am I correct?"

Taking the jewel, the hobbit looked over the area and raised an eyebrow. "Something of the sort…" he agreed hesitantly. "But, it also seems shaped perfectly, to fit into an area so that it would not fall out." The words brought back one of his favorite memories and for a few moments he was lost in this certain thought…

"_What is this, Glorfindel?" _

_The blonde elf stopped patting his horse and smiled warmly as he stepped over to remove the boy's long fingers from an area of his horse's bridle._

_He noted the jewel that glimmered in the warm sunlight. His smile turned to a frown and he wished for a moment that the child could see the beautiful treasure. But, he wasted no time on this tender issue and answered. _

"_It was a present from a woman I once loved." He said with soft sigh. " Tis' a Beryl stone. They are not rare, but they are precious among many of the races of Middle-Earth and while the stone itself has not value in my eyes- where it came from is very important to me."_

"_Is it a memory?" the young boy asked, his fingers tracing over the stone once more._

_Glorfindel smiled softly and hugged the child around the shoulders. "Yes, it is a very beautiful memory." _

He let himself be pulled from the memory and persisted onto the task at hand.

"As if it has fallen deliberately?" Estel stroked his beard and took the jewel in his fingers. "Or rather, been tossed?"

Merry took a step closer and looked at the thing with raised brows. "Yep, that's what it would seem."

Frodo, seeming a little less weary at the moment and even a little fearful, sat higher. "You don't suppose this is a trap of some sort?" his breathing hitched and Aragorn turned towards the sound of his voice with a soft smile.

"Fear not," Strider smiled and pulled his travel bag up, carefully dropping the precious stone into the pack and slinging it slowly onto his back.

Pippin frowned a bit, realizing that the beautiful gem he had found was not going to be returned to him.

Not, obviously, noticing this fact, the man continued. "This was dropped deliberately, but not by foe or anyone who might seek our blood. Not many of Sauron's allies would readily drop this. Not without promise for a greater prize." He shook his head and softly sniffed the cool breeze that ran over his face in wisps. "No, this is from a friend, and I think I may know whom that friend is." He gestured towards the path. "Come, we must be onward, the wraiths are not far behind I fear and with a friend ahead, hope may be more affordable than it has been."

Without another word, but many grunts and tired groans, the small party continued on over the rocky bridge and into the nearly silent forest.

After a few moments of relative silence, Aragorn decided dryly that maybe sending Merry and Pippin ahead to scout- alone- had been a bad idea.

Knowing that this land was a more rough and had less of the soft dirt paths he was accustomed to, it had been quite a challenge to decide to let the two youngest of the party explore the land unaccompanied.

Both had seemed rested though, and frankly, he was in no condition to move too far ahead of the group alone.

It was hard to admit, but right now, he needed their eyes as much as they needed his tracking skills. He would not rely too much on his ears right now, not since that faint buzzing had set forth.

Aragorn was almost certain it was from the infection that still lay in his side, alone and untouched. But he would not tell the hobbits, and especially not Frodo. He worried too much about others and too less about himself. He did not need another thing to fret over. 'No, most definitely not.' Strider's thoughts chided as he tapped his thin iron stick against roots and leaves that disheveled his path.

"I don't suppose you see either Merry or Pippin?" he asked after a moment, trying his best to push aside the extremely troublesome buzzing so he could maybe hear at least a bit of chatting from the two ahead.

Sam answered, since Frodo was in no shape to talk. "Why, no sir. I don't see them- can't you hear 'em?"

Strider rubbed his face and decided with a weak smile not to answer that particular question. "I say we travel straight ahead, that's the best we could do for Merry or Pippin."

"Why not stay here? They may come back this way and not find us…"

Strider stopped and turned to Sam, trying his absolute best to look in the direction of the Gamgee. He sighed and realized that he could not determine where the hobbit was; the buzzing in his ears had become too loud. "I would if we had the time Sam, but from how Frodo would seem in my ears and through my hands we dare not wait longer." He smiled. "Your friends will be fine- they do not carry what the Ring wraiths desire and I doubt they will cross any on this path."

He turned back and continued walking slowly, forcing Sam to follow him.

"But they will not know the way to Rivendell!"

"Do not worry so, Sam. I will come back for them once I have gotten Frodo to Rivendell." He shook his head. "This all provided that we do not meet them along the path."

Sam clenched the lead rope tighter and kicked a stone out of his path as he dragged Bill along. "Why not me? I certainly would be less valuable than Mister Brandybuck and Mister Took…" His eyes rose to watch Aragorn's form falter and stop.

The man chuckled. "I did not send you, Master Gamgee because I was sure that if I kept those two for one more minute, my eardrums might explode- now come, come! Don't be so foolish! Your not the kind of person to leave behind!" He shook his head, still not turning to face the hobbit.

He would have grabbed his shoulders and shook his hard to knock some sense into the humble hobbit's brain. But, at the moment he did not feel to steady on his feet, and he was sure that if he knelt his big frame would just topple right over and not get up.

Strider started onward again, beckoning with one hand for Sam to continue onward as well. He laughed a little louder and bobbed his proud head. "Come now, I am in need of a pair of sturdy eyes- can you lend me yours?"

Aragorn heard Sam urge Bill forward and Frodo moaned from his seat upon the little beast.

Strider put a finger to his lips to indicate the need for silence and Sam took it without question, smiling happily as he looked up into the chiseled face of their leader.

Once the man seemed to feel it safe once more, the Gamgee continued with a warm smile. " I sure can, sir. But I'll have to keep 'em, it wouldn't be comfortable to take 'em out, you see…"

"Oh! No doubt it wouldn't, Master Gamgee!" he chuckled. "Besides, that wouldn't be fair of me- taking your eyesight. Would be a perfectly brutal thing to do to one I claimed to be my friend, would you not agree?"

Samwise shrugged silently for a moment. " Well, I would say your certainly deserve the chance to see again." He licked dry lips. "I mean, you gave everything to help Mister Frodo, and yet you ask for nothing in return." He clucked his tongue. "It would cost us a pretty penny for a more brutish guide than yourself."

Strider was silent, but then he spoke, his voice gruff as always. Yet, he seemed touched or at least rather taken aback. "Sir Samwise, I thank you for your kind words. I am deeply honored that you call me friend and think me less of a brute than a highly paid guide." He coughed, Sam was sure it was to hide the embarrassment in his voice. "But, I pray that you'd not say what you did. I deserve no more chance than any other poor blind man. Trust me- I have met many and some of them would amaze you."

The hobbit shook his head as he stepped quickly to keep up with the tall ranger. "I have met many myself, sir. And trust me- those I have met have not used much of their great gifts." He sighed. "Many of those do not realize that many others in the world have worse problems than they do, and they go on feeling sorry for themselves and withering to nothing in their holes." He frowned. "I say, do not downplay your role in this journey Strider. You've been more of a help than I've ever had or seen- and that's sayin' a lot."

The man decided not to answer the hobbit, but kept walking in hopes that soon one of them would find Merry or Pippin, or even both.

"Strider!"

"Sam!"

The ranger stopped stiffly upon hearing his name. And though the buzzing had not ceased, he could still hear quite well he realized when both fearful voices nearly made him cringe.

He heard Sam behind him stiffen as well and listen. He was soon walking forward slowly, his steps shaking with fear as the sun began to set and the cool air brushed past him.

"Merry? Pippin?" he called softly, not wanting anyone nearby to notice their presence but also wanting the two hobbits to hear him and know they were close.

Strider's finger was to his lips and the Gamgee instantly silenced his heavy breathing, trying his absolute best to keep as quiet as he possibly could.

With grace like that of an elf, the ranger stepped noiselessly among the brush, his face was pale and he looked as if he was concentrating very hard. He motioned for Sam to stay where he was and the hobbit did so without a single question.

If wraiths came, he would worry about it when such happened. Right now he had no idea what Merry and Pippin had encountered and he was not about to be foolish and disobey their guide. Not this time. He had done that enough already and look what it had done.

Frodo was now knocking on death's dark door and Sam had no way to help. Had he been more cooperative in the beginning maybe none of this would have happened.

He sighed and watched as the fading sunlight flashed through the trees and onto Aragorn's dark and lengthy form. His long raven tresses swayed as he stumbled forward and though he seemed to have a weight larger than an adult male oliphant upon his broad shoulders, he looked a great sight; a man of a great line of lords. Someone who was born to be a king, but did not wish this title.

As Sam watched, he noted two small shapes coming towards them. The soft padding of large feet in the dirt was heard and he saw Aragorn halt so as not to run into the two smaller beings.

"Strider!" the taller breathed as he leaned over himself, his hands against his own thighs. Merry, for it was both Merry and Pippin who had finally found Strider, spoke breathlessly. He gulped down air as he reached for the ranger's tattered, brown sleeve. "Strider, we… we found trolls!"

Pippin wasted no time in grabbing the ranger's other sleeve and yanking on it like a child who was in desperate need of something he or she deemed important. "They may be after us!" he coughed and Merry continued.

"We walked right into the glade that held them. We had no idea because they were so silent- but they saw us, I'm sure of it!" he was beginning to pull the human the other way, wanting nothing more than to escape the danger that he and Pippin had placed them all in. "Hurry! We must run or we will be their supper!"

Strider was not quick to run.

Sam watched as he stood his ground and did not let either Merry or Pippin drag him anywhere.

The Gamgee could see behind the strong and unflinching face wheels turning inside his quick mind and he trotted forward, bringing Bill and Frodo along with him.

"Strider! Come! We must flee!" Merry's voice was impatient as he continuously pulled.

But the man did not budge, he merely turned his head in the direction he had heard Sam come and licked his lips. "Correct me it I am wrong, but the sun still shines, true?"

He nodded quickly. "Aye, it does. There is at least half an hour before the sun will be beyond our sight."

"Well, that settles that." Smiling, the man yanked his arms from the two hobbits and turned nonchalantly walking back the way that Merry and Pippin had come, showing no sign of wariness or tension. "Come, we must be off." Was all he stated as he continued to tap the solid ground with his stick.

"Strider! Do you want the trolls to eat you? Where are you going?" Pippin shouted, utterly confused and believing very much that their guide had just lost all the sense that he had still carried. "Strider!"

The man, still walking, but a little slower, groaned. "Would you please not shout like that? You are going to give me a massive head ache."

The Brandybuck trotted forward, with Pippin and Sam behind him. "You won't be able to hear us anyway once the trolls eat you!"

Tapping his stick against the bark of a tree, Strider chuckled. "Well, I doubt they will eat me- but it's always good to be prepared I suppose…"

Sam was a little befuddled and saw that Merry and Pippin had run out of questions, deciding that Strider was now clearly insane. "What do you mean?"

Not stopping to explain, the man pushed loose branches from his way and disappeared. "What I mean, Master Gamgee, is that the trolls cannot eat me because they are not alive." He shouted only so that they could all hear him, not because he was angry or upset.

On the contrary he was actually laughing and thought the whole thing to be rather hilarious.

"Of course they were alive! We saw them!" Merry shouted back, a little miffed that this ranger all the sudden thought he knew so much. "I know you're smart, but you didn't see them, Strider! They are alive I tell you!"

His voice was no longer moving so they assumed that he had stopped now just past the overgrown branches and ivy. "Well, I am not sure that Bilbo has told you all this, so I will explain myself." He coughed once and their came a loud, shrill tapping sound. "Trolls become hard as stone in the day if they have not returned to their caves. These trolls you saw were the same trolls that Gandalf the Grey tricked on the great journey your Bilbo Baggins took to find the treasure of smaug."

Sam smacked his forehead. "Oh, how could I have forgotten? Mister Bilbo must have told that story a million times!"

"Yes, well it is only a legend, a fairy-tale of sorts." Merry argued.

Frodo, who had awoken and was now sitting, and leaning, painfully on Bill's old back rubbed his eyes with his right hand. "No, I believe it is truth. Bilbo didn't make up those stories like everyone thinks he did."

"Oh, rea…" he stopped slowly as he stepped into the clearing and saw Strider leaning comfortably again one of the trolls who was bent over as if looking at the ground. His thin metal stick was tapping the thing's big ugly nose.

"What a brute." Sam said audibly, leading Bill closer and closer. "I bet he's ten feet tall!"

Raising himself up a bit more, Strider smiled and nodded. "He may be more than ten feet. But the point is that he's not alive anymore and I must say this would be the perfect spot for that much needed rest we all deserve."

Frodo and the others nodded slowly, all except Merry who was still looking quite terrified that the beasts might come back to life if he dared to move. "A-are you sure?" he whispered in the lowest tone he could possibly muster. He was not worried about not being heard, but more that the trolls would hear him and they would rumble back to life.

"Yes," Strider smiled and patted the seat next to him upon the log. "Come now, Merry. You need to rest."

With shuddering steps, the Brandybuck made it to the log and sat as close to Strider as he possibly could. And though neither he nor Aragorn were the snuggling type, the ranger let the young hobbit cuddle as close as he needed to so that he could feel safe.

The sun had nearly disappeared behind the hills as the crickets began to chirrup; their soft noises a sort of comfort as the deep clutches of the night wrapped itself around the company.

Frodo's arm ached and the bluish colors before him were quickly turning gray, but he did his best to ward it off so as not to alarm Aragorn.

He knew that the man was aware of his pain and he could see the worried countenance that was present on his strong features. And though the Baggins was unsure how he knew, he was sure it was another of the man's Eru-given gifts. Something else to make up for the loss of his eyes.

He sighed wearily and with a smile leaned a little closer to the man, trying his best to ward off the ice that was running up and down his arm.

Feeling suddenly hopeless he prayed a silent prayer that if need be, Aragorn would be able to safely guide the others to Rivendell, for all of the sudden he felt sure he would not be there when they arrived. 'It would taking nothing short of a miracle…'

A chilly wind wrapped around the hobbit and he slumped further against the ranger as darkness further than midnight enveloped him.

TBC 

**I know this isn't exactly how the book went, but it is AU so forgive the differences. Anyway and I am sorry this chapter took so long.  Thanks you guys for all your support. Blessings!**

**P.S. Forgive the mistakes, this chapter was not sent to my beta. **


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Foe or Friend?

**I just want you all to know that there is quite a bit of AU in this chapter, so bear with it. :) Blessings and a very Merry Christmas to you all!**

**Chapter Fifteen**

After their surprising encounter with Bilbo's legendary stone trolls, the company had very abruptly stopped for the better part of two hours.

Aragorn knew that it was most likely folly to stay in one area for so long, especially when they were so close to (and yet so far from) Rivendell. And he wouldn't have done so if Frodo hadn't collapsed after sitting upon the right side of the log.

All the others were so scared and surprised that it took them a moment to realize what had happened.

To Sam, one moment Frodo was sitting next to Aragorn and the next he was laying upon the cold, leaf strewn ground. The fact that he was also unconscious, which was explained a bit later, sent the Gamgee into a fearful fit. And though he was doing his absolute best to make the Baggins comfortable, he was only being an annoyance to Strider, who was checking over the limp hobbit.

"Sam, you're not helping anyone…" the man chided as he brushed the hobbit away, trying to get a better feel of what was wrong.

It was difficult when all of the hobbits were circled around the oldest and though Aragorn did his best to get them away so he could concentrate, he still was having trouble understanding what was wrong.

For one thing, he was exhausted beyond what he had ever been and his temper, though not horrible, was only making everyone else anxious. His side ached badly and he was having difficulty putting all his thoughts on Frodo when his own body was pushing for attention as well.

Sam noticed this as he stacked wood together, as Strider had requested. He watched quietly as he gathered twigs, not daring to say a word, for fear of what the man might do.

The hobbit knew in his right mind, Aragorn would never meaningfully hurt them or make them feel like horrible little vagabonds, but he was clearly not himself- though he was trying so hard to be just that.

Merry who was still shaken, by the fact that he thought the trolls might possibly be real and only playing tricks so they could catch the group unaware, was following Pippin as the hobbit looked through their few bags for something the man had asked for to help Frodo. Had he been more rested and less in a panic, he would have tried looking in Strider's bag first, which was the most likely to have the herb he was looking for.

But Pippin, in his frantic state, did not think of this and Merry did not either. Sam was too busy to notice, for he was watching Aragorn and picking up sticks, and Bill- well, Bill wouldn't have been able to say anything, had he known any of this at all.

This is how they went on for a few minutes, and they would of gone on longer had not the silence been replaced by a jingling sound.

Everyone stopped stock-still and Aragorn didn't even breathe. He sat next to Frodo his mouth dry and breath heaving as the world around him became a dizzy mess of Ring wraith cries and jingling bells.

Merry and Pippin crept over to Sam, who had stopped bent over, eyes on Strider and Frodo, but ears on the now evident sound of trotting hooves.

"What is it?" Merry whispered, shaking so hard that Pippin thought his whole entire body might fall apart. "A wraith?"

Samwise, who had now let go of his wood and was standing erect, listened more carefully. "I don't think so… I'm not feeling terrified…" he looked at the trees and noted that all the animals were still chirping and chattering, in truth, they were even more busy and excited than they had been before.

Needless to say that Sam was puzzled. Never before had he heard animals seem so happy to hear a being trot down a forest road. Even Bill's long ears had perked up and his head was held high, though not in fear, but almost in excitement.

Gulping, Sam motioned them to stay where they were and with resolve as well a fear of the unknown, he clambered quietly forward, towards a patch of low mulberry bushes that had been shaded by tree branches.

Brushing aside some of the branches, but not enough that the stranger would see him, Sam looked out, listening for the sounds that he had heard before.

He looked back, hoping to see Aragorn coming over to aid him.

He nearly gasped when he saw the man had fallen backwards and lay motionless upon the ground, a hand to his side and his breath coming out in short gasps.

"Go, help Strider." He breathed to the other two as he turned to look back out onto the dirt road.

Light filtered through the trees and the leaves swayed emanating a soft brush like sound that calmed his nerves.

No protesting whinnies to be heard nor the scrape of battered hooves. Only a short clip-clop and the gentle groan of leather as someone, unseen, shifted slowly.

Sam was about to run when he saw a soft sparkle out in the corner of his eye. He turned as the sun glittered upon a white, wind swept tail. Tendrils of light sparkled on a wavering mane and the elegant step of a proud warhorse was seen from his hiding place in the bushes.

Upon the great horse, he saw something he had longed to see since the beginning of the journey when they had parted from Gildor and his company of elves who had been heading westward.

He looked upon the face full of concern and yet, it held so much grace and majesty within its features that the hobbit wanted to sigh. The elf's long flowing blonde tresses caught in the wind as he rode and his cape flowed wildly as the cold October wind flew around him.

"Estel?" his voice was strong and caring, yet light and musical. "_Mellon? Tithen Pen?"_

The words flowed with such grace that Sam sighed, though he did not realize that he had been so loud until the elf looked towards him, his eyes stopping upon the long line of Mulberry bushes.

"Estel?" his question was repeated and he, elegantly slid from the back of his horse. As he did this, the reigns jingled softly, giving a magical feel and almost making the young gardener wait a moment. He did, but then, realizing what a spell this elf was putting upon him, he stumbled back, rather noisily.

"Oh, dear!" he breathed clawing at the dirt, trying to crawl backwards upon the hard packed earth.

Sam could hear the hitched breaths and frightened squeaks as he moved back, wanting to be brave, but at the same time not knowing what to do.

"Oh, Strider, please wake up!" he hissed as he came closer. But, it was no good. You could see that the man was shaking and sweating all over, clutching his side and groaning. He seemed to be conscious, yet when they spoke his name, he did not respond.

Part of Sam wanted to run up to the elf and shout: "Help us, please!" But the other part of his was wary from there trip to Bree. He remembered what had happened there when they had gotten too chummy with the locals, and it had been all but good.

As hard as he wanted to believe that this elf was there to help them- he knew that it was highly possible that this beautiful, amazing creature of Eru was just a ploy- someone who was acting kind, but really wanted something valuable of their's…like the Ring.

Turning over, Sam shook Strider with all he had left in him. Sweat was pouring down his face and drenching his hair. He panted- trying to breathe normally but finding it difficult. "Strider? Come on! Wake up!"

Behind him, the leaves rustled and he heard Merry and Pippin squeak with horror.

He turned about, hand jumping directly to the hilt of his sword. He leapt up, in front of the other, shaking like a dog frightened of its master's booted foot. But, he held his stance, eyes gleaming with all the fury he could muster.

"Stay back you!" he heard his voice shudder and all the sudden his throat felt weak. He gulped, but unsheathed the blade and pointed it at the elf. "Stay back!"

The elf, fairly puzzled, bent down a bit so he could come through the bushes. His horse followed wordlessly and he stood now with his entire slender frame upright.

Merry and Pippin, who had not before seen the elf, smiled excitedly and pushed away from each other.

"Hoi, where did you come from?"

The tall firstborn began to answer, but his words were cut short as Sam shouted back at Merry and Pippin his words low. "How do we know we can trust you?"

At this, the blonde elf glanced behind the hobbit, his face lighting up, then darkening with worry. His gaze turned back to the hobbits and he licked dry lips. " I see you are in need, maybe I can help." he stopped a moment but then motioned to the saddlebag that hung from the saddle upon his gleaming gray steed. "I have some-"

He was cut off as Sam advanced a bit, still guarded, but a little less menacing, if he was ever at all menacing. "What is your name?"

The elf stopped a moment, stooping down. "My name, young hobbit, is Glorfindel of Rivendell. I am an advisor to the great Lord Elrond." He offered the information eagerly, obviously wanting nothing more than to help the four hobbits...'or is that five?' He questioned, seeing someone else laying behing the three that stood before him. "I have been sent to help you, I believe."

Feeling relief as he noted for the first time the elf's genuine attitude, Sam put his blade away and nodded wearily. "My master is sick, and our friend is hurt-maybe you know him..." They parted and the elf's eyes widened as he stepped forward quickly, his breath seeming to catch within his throat.

The elf, though worried, laughed at Sam's statement. "Know him?" He breathed, reaching for Strider's forehead. "He is my master's foster son! He is my friend."

As his finger's brushed the man's skin, he hissed and pulled away. "Oi!" he pursed his lips. "That is some fever, what has happened to him?" He turned and looked at Frodo for the first time, his eyes growing even wider, if that was possible.

He was speechless a moment, reaching for the young hobbit and shivering when he felt the icy chill that lay over the halfling's body. "What..."

Merry, finding his tongue gulped and spoke. "We were attacked upon Weathertop, Strider did all he could to protect us, but only Frodo knew his intentions..." he stopped and breathed deep, feeling the intense, blue-grey eyes upon him. "I stabbed Strider in the side to protect my cousin." He lowered his head and slowly raised his eyes to meet the elf's once more. "I am sorry- I was just scared and I saw no possible way to trust him since he was not sharing everything with us."

Glorfindel smiled, almost knowingly. "Awww, was he being secretive again?" he chuckled. "Strider, or Estel, has a love to disguise his problems- we have noticed that through the many years we have known him."

Pippin, seeing the moment as bright and cheerful smiled big. "How many years have you known him?"

The elf smiled. "Oh, about eighty-four years, maybe more, maybe less. Though," he quirked a blonde brow. "I don't think it could have been much more since he was only one when I met him."

"Eighty-four years?" Sam seemed a bit confused and he looked at the man once more, his eyes becoming large as saucers. "He looks to be in his late thirties at the most!"

Breathing tiredly, Glorfindel looked up and smiled gently at all three hobbits. "There will be time for questions later, right now, your friend is in terrible danger. It is but a miracle he has lasted so long with such a deep wound. We must get Frodo to Rivendell as soon as possible."

Pippin smiled excitedly. "Can you get him there? We were on our way, but Strider collapsed and you came, and well..." he stopped, realizing there wasn't more he needed to say.

"I can, but we will have to continue at a quick pace. Once Frodo awakens he may ride to Imladris alone."

"Alone?"

Glorfindel ignored the fright in the gardener's voice and continued to grasp the limp hobbit in his arms and place him upon the strong back of his waiting horse. At first, Merry could hardly see Frodo admist the ultimate majesty of the white stallion, but eventually he caught sight of his cousin and smiled wearily.

Pippin looked back at Strider who still lay upon the ground, now totally unmoving upon the forest floor. He was plale and looked horrible with great marks under his eyes; his hair was soaked with sweat and he, though mostly at peace, had marks of agony upon his forehead.

Licking his lips, he looked to the elf. "What about Strider?"

Glorfindel smiled and knelt down, looking into the hobbit's eyes and chuckled and rubbed Pippin's bushy hair. "Well, I suppose we'll just have to bring him along won't we."

At this, the youngest hobbit smiled brightly and ran to grab Strider's backpack.

**TBC**


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Trust Me

Chapter Sixteen

Pink, orange, and slightly purple highlights seeped into the deep blue expanse of the sky as twilight gave way to morning.

The fading stars twinkled and Glorfindel looked up as he covered his charge more fully with his own cloak.

The four hobbits were curled together beneath the bows of an old fir tree; hiding, as well as sleeping, from any unfriendly eyes that may be peering from the brush.

The blonde Rivendell elf was not worried about Frodo at the present, he knew that his friends would take good care of him.

And even if he could do anything for the ring bearer, he was not about to leave Aragorn, raging with fever in the dark woods at night with Wraiths still on their tails.

He smiled sadly as he touched the man's forehead gingerly. Though he was burning up he pulled the blankets closer to Strider's chin. "There you are my friend." He breathed deeply turning his eyes to his horse as Asfaloth stomped impatiently and snorted, letting his mane fly upon the gently blowing breeze.

The blonde elf rolled his eyes. "Well, once Frodo wakes up, you can run him straight to Imladris. But, as of now, I can't imagine making those three walk a step further without a bit of rest." He chuckled. "No doubt Aragorn's been pushing them for days. He wouldn't be in such horrid shape if he hadn't…"

The gray horse snorted once more and flicking his tail turned so that his rear-end was facing Glorfindel. His gray and white tail glittered in the scarce moonlight and he pawed the earth, his great head tucked down to his strong chest.

The balrog-slayer laughed and shook his head. "You can't scare me! The last time you tried you ended up flat on your side in the Bruinen, remember?"

At this unfavorable memory, the great horse feel silent, save for a small neigh that escaped its throat, and did not move again for quite some time.

Yawning, Glorfindel turned back to Aragorn who was breathing hard, his face pinched in pain.

The Vanya sucked in a deep breath as he felt memories of better, as well as worse, times come forth into the light. He chuckled at a few of them, but did not stray from where he sat.

"Aragorn…" he clucked, touching his nose with a sad smile. "You couldn't ever give up on a poor lost soul, could you?" though he knew his question would go unanswered he still waited a moment. "One of these days…" he murmured only partially turning from his friend to glance at the sleeping hobbits. "One of these days I am going to be standing at your cold, dead body saying a prayer to Eru for you." He smiled softly and nearly jumped when he heard a deep, slurred voice answer.

"Y-yes, well. I could s-say the same for you."

Feeling startled, the elf jumped, extremely surprised that his friend was awake.

He quickly gained his composure and was met with Aragorn's grinning features his entire being at attention, well as attention as one with such a high fever could be.

Glorfindel chuckled lightly. "You could, could you? I don't think I find myself at death's door as often as you do my friend…"

Aragorn's eyes were slits as he listened quietly to the elf; his breath coming out in short gasps. "Ah, but I have never died before. Not yet anyway…"

Glorfindel shook his head and put a finger to Estel's lips, his eyes full of compassion. "Shhh. We'll not be talking about death. It isn't a pretty thing you know, especially when it finds you in ways such as these."

"There's no escaping it, Glorfindel."

He started as he heard the man use his name so nonchalantly; Aragorn never used his full name, and if by chance he did, it was because he was thinking deeply of something. And that itself was a rarity, well, at least he'd never seen the man so contemplative…

He shook his head. "Quiet now, Estel. I'll not have you waking the hobbits."

The man's face turned hard and stony. "What of Frodo?" he asked, a worried lilt easily noted in his usually monotone voice. "Is he safe?"

Glorfindel raked a hand through his blonde hair. "Well, he sleeps at the present, but his wound slowly grows worse. If we do not hasten, I doubt he will make it to Imladris."

At these words, the ranger slowly, painfully, tried to raise himself into a sitting position. He bit back a cry of pain as his side throbbed without mercy.

"Ah,ah,ah!" Glorfindel's voice was quiet as he leaned forward and pushed the man back down. His hands were gentle and though Estel did feel a little better, he obeyed his mentor and friend and lay back down.

"Glor, I cannot lie here all day. The wraiths are coming; we must get Frodo to safety." His eyelids suddenly felt heavy and he realized that something about this was not right. How could he be so tired? He was ill, yes. But, he had rested and should have at least some energy.

"Do not question your strength, my friend." He chuckled and held up a small cup and jingled it softly so that the man could hear it and the small amount of contents within. "The sleepy feeling is not your doing…"

The elf laughed as the man did his best to look emotionally hurt. "Oh, Glorfindel. I am astonished!" he let out a gasp as the pain in his side intensified. "Y-you would drug me?"

"Well," the blonde elf looked casual. "Someone had to do it. Besides, the sedatives are mild they shouldn't start working for a bit of time. You won't fall asleep because of them."

The man groaned and the elf saw the pain pass over his features; it was only momentary, but it was something that he would not let pass so lightly.

"What is wrong, Estel?" he looked away from the man, leaning idly against the log and staring into the forest, his keen eyes ever watchful. "Why are you so little worried for your own well-being?"

There it was again, that flash of pain. Had Glorfindel not known better he might say he could have seen it in the man's somber, pale eyes.

"I don't know what you mean…"

The answer was not satisfactory and the Vanya shook his head as he sifted through his rucksack. "I think you know very well what I mean, Estel." He stopped a moment and pulled out a thing bag, his eyes turning extremely serious as he opened the leathery pouch and dumped the white and red contents into a small bowl.

When Aragorn did not answer Glorfindel continued as he added a small amount of water and began to mix the concoction. "We have all been rather concerned, Estel." His voice dropped to a tentative whisper. " You've been away from home for quite some time. You obviously haven't been taking very good care of yourself."

"This?" Estel motioned cautiously to his side. "This was an accident, not of my doing-"

"Not that." The elf scoffed as he gently pointed to the man's stomach. "How long has it been since you ate something decent? How long since you slept an entire night? How long since you took a moment to care for yourself?"

When Aragorn did not speak, Glorfindel continued.

"I would like to know where that fun-loving boy is? The one who, no matter his problems or physical differences, was always full of love for others and always took care of himself? Where is he, Estel?"

The man licked his lips and breathed deeply, obviously having trouble catching his breath. "He grew up." Was his simple answer.

Glorfindel's heart clenched and he shook his head. "Aragorn, let go of the past; it is miles away! If what I have seen of Legolas is true, than he has completely surrendered what happened! He never speaks curses upon you…"

"I cannot mend that which does not wish to be restored." He turned his face away, closing his eyes and half-giving in to the sleep that was attempting to claim him. "It is not my fault, Glorfindel. I tried to renew our friendship, but he obviously does not wish it."

"How do you know he does not desire your friendship?" the blonde elf stopped and scowled. "By one letter? Come Estel, be reasonable."

The dark haired man snorted. "I have been reasonable. I did what was required of me to continue our friendship and he never replied. He never forgave me, Glorfindel!" he stopped a moment, eyes wide with pain and hand clenched to his side. "And I don't need an explanation from Legolas because I understand why!"

"Why then, Estel? Please help me to understand because I am a little lost."

The wind around them began to blow and Aragorn shivered with cold. He tried to press the blanket closer to himself, but he was all of the sudden feeling nauseated.

He gulped, his breathing becoming more and more labored and his mind wandering. "G-Glor-findel?" he tried his hardest to get the name out clearly, but everything within him was screaming and he couldn't distinguish anything anymore.

The blonde Vanya was now up on his knees, bowl of mashed herbs in hand. "Estel?" he breathed, reaching forward and checking the man's pulse.

It was violent and his breath was uneven. His entire body was convulsing with chills and he seemed to have grown far paler in the last few seconds.

"Estel?" he tried again to get the ill human to respond.

Seeming to hear the elf, the man turned his eyes upward but then gasped once, his eyes rolled back into his skull and he slowly downwards.

Grasping his friend's arm, the Vanya hauled the man upward over his shoulder in one great heave and without a moment's hesitation ran towards the sleeping hobbits.

He tapped each upon the foot, all save the one called Frodo, and quickly motioned towards the large gray horse standing in the corner of the glade.

"Set Frodo upon Asfaloth is you are able. If you can not awaken him, one of you will ride with him."

Unsure of what exactly was happening, the frightened hobbits obeyed and as Sam and Merry tried their best to awaken their friend Pippin ran towards the monstrous horse.

The young being looked wide-eyed upon the beast and for a moment, he hesitated, easily showing the fear that was running through him by his wild shivering.

The horse, Asfaloth, seemed to notice the little beings fright and slowly, as if approaching a small doe, took a few large, powerful steps towards Pippin.

The beast's great eyes shown compassion and, for the first time in his life, Pippin felt the bravery within him overpower the terror.

"Mighty big beast, aren't ya." He said softly, his eyes showing dread and at the same time showing courage and hope.

As if to answer the hobbit, Asfaloth whinnied softly, trying his best not to scare the little creature.

Reaching up, Pippin gulped and grasped the reins as the horse bent his head downward. Both beast and hobbit shared a tentative look before Pippin smiled excitedly and looked over to Merry and Sam.

It seemed that Frodo had awoken, but that was no condolence for he could hardly walk a straight line, if he could walk at all?

Sam and Merry were supporting the oldest hobbit, obviously afraid that too much strain might break him.

All the while they were murmuring comforting things to Frodo who was breathing as if each step was agony. Pippin, had the situation not been so grave, would have laughed for Frodo looked almost as if he was attempting to impersonate a dog; his tongue was out and his breaths were so loud that they seemed to echo within the small comfortable glade.

Pippin, feeling as if this was taking an eternity, turned to look at Glorfindel.

The Vanya was tenderly setting his human friend upon the waiting back of their faithful pony Bill.

At first the hobbit was not sure if Bill would be able to take this load, but the pony showed his true loyalty by standing patiently as Glorfindel carefully tied the man to the back of the small beast.

"There you go _mellon nin_." He whispered patting Aragorn's back and feeling his cheeks. "Good thing your thinner than the average man, aye?" he questioned the unconscious being with a sad chuckle. "But," he sighed. "Don't you worry about that- there's a whole feast back home and I'm going to make you eat all of it, you hear." Glorfindel grasped Bill's reins and led the pony towards the rest of the group.

The elf was still talking, but stopped when he saw Pippin's eyes intently on them. He glared back, that sparkle of humor in his deep blue eyes. "Hey!"

The hobbit started and shivered.

"No eavesdropping! Is that clear you little hooligan!"

Pippin, still shaking hard with absolute fright saluted sloppily. "Aye sir!"

The smile on the elf's face eased the hobbit, but he did not completely calm down as Glorfindel continued speaking as Merry and Sam attempted one more time to get Frodo safely upon the large, gray horse.

"Now, I see no purpose in lying about things that are clearly visible, so I will tell you the truth." His smile was disconcerting and you could see in his eyes that he was worried for both his friend and Frodo. "Strider is very ill. He has a extremely dangerous infection and I cannot cure it here." He stopped and looked to the oldest of the hobbits, Frodo, who had now been safely deposited upon Asfaloth.

"Your friend, Frodo, is also very ill and I also do not have the means to cure him. However," he looked at the ground as if to gather his words then looked up. "Lord Elrond is a masterful healer and can help both, but Rivendell is still a little ways a way and we ARE being pursued by wraiths. I have no condolences to offer you now except to say that by my sword and the breath in my chest, I will protect you best as I can in Strider's stead."

Sam licked his lips and took a deep breath, then promptly raised his small trembling hand.

Curious by this, Glorfindel nodded in his direction.

Taking a moment to gather his words, the gardener looked pained and with a small tremor in his voice he asked his question. "Are you as good a guide as Strider?"

"Are you as good a warrior?" Merry piped from behind Sam, his expression sheepish.

Feeling a bit dumbfounded, the elf stood tall and looked them all straight in the eye. "No." he stopped a moment and with a smile as he searched the small group he added. "But I will do my best to protect and guide you, that is all I can do and nothing more. I…" he chuckled dryly suddenly feeling the wryness of the moment. "I am going to ask you to trust me."

Behind them all, Asfaloth's saddle creaked and they looked to see Frodo sitting up, a cringe on his face but in his eyes there was humor. With a smile and quick look to Aragorn he breathed deeply. "I think we can do that."

TBC 


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Till the Last Breath

Disclaimer: I don't own it and nobody beta'd it. :D Enjoy! It's the second to last chapter! Woohoo! I bet your all so excited! Then, after this I can start another and take two or three years to finish it! Won't that be fun! By that time I'll be 21 and hopefully writing books! LOL!

Chapter Seventeen

Roaring Thunder and Horse Hooves

Erie whispers startled Frodo as he felt a dark chill slip around his arms and torso once more.

He couldn't help but shiver icily as they continued on through the brush and mass of leafed trees.

The hobbits ahead of him could be heard as they chattered quietly, their ears perked for any sign of danger.

Glorfindel walked behind him leading Bill who carried Strider, who lay limply tied to his back.

The scenery had not changed much in the hours they had been traveling. The trees had thinned a little and the grass was getting taller, but besides that there was no large difference.

"Sam?" Frodo called softly, hoping that his voice, as soft as it may be, would capture the stout gardener's attention.

A moment passed before a blurry hobbit hopped back towards the side of the great horse.

Not able to clearly identify who it was, Frodo assumed it was Sam and gulped before he began to speak.

"I'm cold."

Now, Frodo wasn't one to complain, and he didn't want to alarm his friend, but the paralysis that was spreading up his arm was making his panic grow and he couldn't help but try and gain some comfort from a courageous friend.

As the darkness intensified, he felt the warmth and heaviness of a cloak drape over him, and in the melancholy blackness he heard a soft voice whispering.

"It's all right, Mister Frodo. We'll be in Rivendell soon. Glorfindel says we are close now- just hang on."

He nodded feebly and clung tightly to Asfaloth's beautiful gray and white mane. The horse, though tall and certainly frightening in battle was soft and warm, a comfort to Frodo who, at this moment felt very small and afraid.

"Mister Frodo, do you need anything else?"

Licking his dry lips, the hobbit shook his head wearily and, once again, clung tighter to the horse's great, gray and white mane.

Sam looked back to Merry and Pippin who had resumed chatting. They didn't seem to miss his presence and so the gardener decided Frodo might enjoy his.

Sam, weighing his options, chose to speak to Frodo, hoping this might keep the older hobbit awake.

"You know, Mister Frodo, Strider woke up nigh on half of an hour ago and was asking about you."

Shivering with cold and pain, the hobbit gulped and responded as resolutely as he could, not wanting to frighten Sam any more than necessary.

"Really? Did he seem b-better?"

Thinking about this a moment, the hobbit shook his red head. "No, his fever was climbin' and Glorfindel seemed quite downcast about the whole situation."

"Didn't Glorfindel give him herbs?"

Sam nodded softly then frowned, his brow furrowing so hard that, if Frodo hadn't felt so weak, he might have laughed.

"Yes, but they aren't workin' real well. Glorfindel says that the infection has grown too strong and that the only thing his herbs can do is slow it down- they can't heal Strider."

Frodo was about to say something, but Sam interrupted. "I wish he'd try some of them herbs on you, Mister Frodo." His voice was melancholy and even through the haze Frodo could see a glimmer in Sam's gentle eyes. "Maybe if he did, you'd have a bit more time."

The older hobbit smiled warmly, trying to keep the tears out of his own eyes.

"Oh, Sam. He would only be wasting it. Nothing but a miracle will save me now and it's awful hard to believe in anything when the path before you is so dark."

This statement seemed to burden Sam even more and suddenly Frodo felt bad he had ever said anything.

It felt as though his thoughts were being clouded and his line a reasoning being scrambled. He tried to think through something calm and reassuring to say, but he immediately wished he hadn't.

Darkness swam in his line of vision and he leaned more heavily against Asfaloth.

Frodo's heart pattered quickly and all he heard was a sound like a madly beating heart.

Thunder like he had never heard erupted in his ears and he gasped, reaching to cover them.

His teeth ground together in agony and although the sound was now muffled, it still exploded with intensity and pain. Oh, so much pain!

He had to do something, had to tell someone. Maybe they could stop the horrid racket that was causing every fiber in his being to stand up on end.

"P-please, stop it." He breathed, feeling no strength to say it any louder.

Whatever had been moving him stopped and he felt the vibrations of the noise also, rocking and teetering, screaming in his ears.

A soft gentle hand touched his forehead and then a cloth dragged across his sweaty face.

"What, Estel?" a voice, a voice he felt he should remember, but couldn't, whisper. "Stop what?"

Aragorn gulped and shivered as an icy feeling ran down his spine.

"The thunder, the horrible thunder and screaming. Make it stop, please!" he knew he sounded like a whimpering child, but he couldn't help it. If someone didn't make whoever it was quick that racket soon, he wasn't going to have his hearing to count on and that was a very disturbing thought. "PLEASE!"

"Estel, there is no thundering or screaming-"

"Yes! I can feel it! Please…" he strove to remember the being's name, but still could not.

He groaned loudly and clawed at his face hoping to remove the thick fog that was jumbling his thoughts and reason.

"Aragorn, you have a high fever. These sounds are not real; you are imagining them. Now calm yourself, we will be home soon."

Reeling from nausea, the ranger grasped the thick, rough mane before him and gasped for air, his lungs becoming suddenly uncooperative as he tried to concentrate on what he was trying to say.

He couldn't exactly understand what he was hearing. He knew it was not thunder and he knew that he had heard it before, not too long ago. But for all his wisdom and knowledge of such, he could not recall what it was that sent such panic into his heart.

Something dreadful that made his very breath become still and lifeless within his throat. Even his own body shook when he remembered the chilling fright that ran throughout his bones.

"Mister Glorfindel, sir?" a voice a little ways ahead called. "Frodo's not doing to well, might we rest a bit?"

All at once, Strider stopped, his heart pounding with the beats of the thundering and his mind reeling with names that he now recognized and remembered.

Though the fog had not clearly dissipated, he could recall the sound and why it gave him such fright.

Striving to summon his strength, he raised himself from the pony's back and gasped as his side burned hot with feverish fire.

"Glorfindel," he attempted to gather his breath before he spoke again.

This time a hand was on his shoulder, a cool hand that made him smile in relief and take a deep breath before he continued on.

"Glorfindel, they are coming." He sobbed as his breath spilled out upon the frosty air. "The wraiths are coming!"

He heard the unquenchable darkness calling his name. It was a sweet, almost savory sound that was for more appealing to the ranger than the horrible pounding in his ears.

"Run, Frodo. Go." He whispered these last words as he felt the mist clutch his mind. Everything sifted away slowly and the mad beat of the black steeds' hooves was only a soft thud as he began to lean forward, his weary arms drooping around Bill's neck.

As his remaining sense failed he heard a powerful voice shout above the roaring thunder that was all around them now: "_Noro lim, Asfaloth! Noro lim!"_

And with those last words, his entire world dissolved into a boring, lifeless mass of nothing. Everything he knew and loved faded from his mind as sleep took him once more.

TBC 


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Time Will Tell

**Funny, we are ending on the same chapter that we ended on for The Blind Cannot See What the Mute Cannot Say… SWEET! By the way, this is twelve pages long and it has three scene changes. Ya, it's a doosy!**

Chapter Eighteen

Time Will Tell

Aragorn rolled over and easily deduced that that was a **very** bad idea.

A flare of pain erupted in his side and he curled in on himself, gasping as the air was torn away from his lungs.

He knew the pain was not as intense as it had been, but that did not mean it didn't hurt.

The ranger could hear the sound of soft footfalls and could feel a cool hand upon his, now much cooler, forehead.

"Your fever broke quite a few hours ago." A voice above him mused.

'Probably the voice with the hand and feet…' he thought idly, smiling at how odd that sounded. 'Voices don't have hands or feet- people do.' He reasoned, feeling thrilled that he could finally again think of these things without feeling an urge to pass out.

"Estel?"

He breathed deeply and turned over as the pain subsided.

"I'm here, Ada." He chuckled. "I was just thinking."

The voice of his adoptive father sounded interested. "Oh, what were you thinking about, _ion nin_?"

Deciding his father would probably has a massive meltdown if he told him what he was thinking about, he licked his lips and answered: "Well, about the young hobbit, of course. How does he fare?"

Elrond's voice was filled with a smile.

"There is no doubt that, had he been without help an hour more, he would have surely succumbed." The elf-lord paused and Estel mentally filled in a "but". "But, thanks to you and Glorfindel, he will be just fine. In truth, he might even wake up today."

Aragorn laughed and gently rubbed his nose.

"Is that why I smell cheese biscuits and raspberry bunt cake?"

"My, my. Your perception has not been tampered with, to the chagrin of your brothers." To Aragorn's mild surprise, the elf lord laughed.

"Well, they were always jealous…" he answered as he leaned back upon the pillows.

He groaned as his head swirled and he felt the tender touch of his father as Elrond checked over his youngest son.

"To answer your first question, yes. It was brought forward that his, somewhat safe, arrival should be celebrated and then he can also meet a few of the peoples that may, somehow, carry on the task."

"Who is present?" he hissed as he felt the elf lord pull the bandaging away from his side. Elrond touched the sore, now cleaned and stitched spot gently and let out a series of "tsk's".

"Oh, just a few elves, men, and dwarves from the surrounding countries."

Aragorn nodded, shying away as his father began to rub healing ointment upon the treacherous wound.

"Estel, hold still." The Lord of Rivendell groaned as he, as if controlling and obstinate child, grasped the man's strong arm and held it down upon the bed.

He chuckled and shook his dark head. "Eru knows I haven't had to hold you down in years."

The man shuddered and clenched his teeth in a tight, nostalgic smile. "It hasn't hurt this bad in years."

"It hasn't hurt this bad in years or is it that you haven't been home in years?"

Stunned by these words, the ranger fell silent as Elrond, obviously regretting having said that, wordlessly wrapped his son's wound with careful, trained fingers.

He couldn't see his father's face, but he could feel, not only the tension but also the melancholy wistfulness. That was the familiar feeling every time he came home. Sorrow, pain, and often-regretful memories plagued his none to frequent visits to the place of his somewhat happy childhood.

But no matter how much he longed to change them, he knew he could not.

As he finished this thought, his father touched his shoulder with a hesitant hand and Aragorn could feel his sad smile beaming down on him.

He knew Elrond wasn't crying, for the mighty elf lord rarely cried, but he was sure that inside the Lord's heart was torn in two and Estel knew, as much as he longed to mend it, he could not. No words he could speak would fix his father's crying soul.

His destiny was his destiny, no matter how foolish and he could not give it up. Not even under the circumstances. If he was to die fighting for his rightful place, then so be it. He would not rot here while the world was slowly taken over by Sauron.

"Take it easy, _ion nin_." The elf lord stated simply, bringing Aragorn from his pessimistic thoughts. "You may visit Frodo if you wish, but please don't forget to rest. Your assistance and knowledge of these halls will be needed to help out guests find their way to the dining hall tonight."

Aragorn nodded softly and, after hearing his father exit the room and continue down the hall, he rose to his feet.

Once he had found his old cherry-wood cane, Estel slowly made his way toward Frodo's room in hopes to check and make sure that the hobbit was truly all right.

Slowly he made his way out the door and smiled warmly as the familiar sounds and smells reminded him, oh so dearly, of the home he used to know.

Warmth and a cool breeze were the first thing that captured Frodo Baggin's attention for the warmth he had not felt in quite a long time and the breeze, well, it was a comforting thing.

He smiled, wriggling slowly among the comfortable bed sheets and realizing that all that adventuring must have been nothing more than some horrible, and at the same time magical, dream.

Frodo's breath came out in one slow sigh and he stretched a little, but feeling the uncomfortable pull at his shoulder he realized, as well, that something was wrong.

A dull pain began to throb in his collar and he gulped as he slowly opened pale, blue eyes and looked about the pure and graceful world.

"Where am I?" his eyes shifted as he saw the white, wood beams above his head.

A voice startled him and he sat up quickly, despite the pain in his shoulder.

He was astounded and smiled wide as his eyes were met with a very dear friend whom he had thought he might never see again.

"Gandalf!" he cried, but was taken aback when the friendly, old wizard put a gnarled finger to his lips and smiled smugly, his eyes turning away from Frodo.

The hobbit followed Gandalf's gaze and smiled when he saw Aragorn's lengthy, slim form reclining in a beautifully decorated chair.

The ranger's unseeing, silver eyes were closed loosely and he was breathing softly, snoring every so often but not enough to be obnoxious.

A cherry-wood cane was cuddled close to his chest and his face, thought pale, looked far more healthy and cleaner than it had when he had first met the faithful guide in Bree.

Smiling a little and chuckling softly, Frodo turned to the wizard and saw a twinkle in his deep eyes. That same mischievous twinkle he had seen the day before old Bilbo's special birthday party.

"What?" the hobbit asked, raising a dark eyebrow.

The wizard, grinning, leaned forward and placed a hand to one side of his lips.

"I think the lad's quite taken with you Frodo." As Gandalf said this, Frodo gave him another look of disbelief. "Be honored. He doesn't often make special trips to visit deathly ill hobbits in the infirmary wing of Rivendell."

"Is 'lad' really the correct word?" The dark haired hobbit leaned back on his mass of comfortable pillows and breathed deep the cool Imladris air.

Gandalf, looking pensive, shrugged and lit his pipe and, without another word, placed it in his mouth. He only spoke after he had smoked a few minutes, and by then, Frodo had closed his eyes again.

"No, I suppose not." The Grey wizard said suddenly and, pulling the long pipe from his lips, let out a few puffs of smoke. "But, then again he is Numenorean so his age hasn't caught up with him yet." He winked at Frodo who had now opened his eyes. "But, mark my words it will." He scoffed. "In some ways, it's caught up with him too much already…"

A creaking to the side cut Gandalf off and his words trailed as both eyes turned to the man.

The lithe figure turned slightly, stretching one leg, but not the other and opening his eyes ever so slightly.

"Estel?"

Aragorn groaned as he turned so that his body could sit in the chair properly. He smiled sleepily and leaned upon his cane, but did not seem completely awake and did not even realize that Frodo was conscious.

Yawning and grimacing as his side began to throb from the awkward position in the chair, he touched the tender spot with a hand.

"Has Frodo awoken?"

The hobbit bit his lip as Gandalf raised his eyebrows and looked to Frodo with a devilish smile.

"Hmmm, no. Still sleeping quite soundly. I'm a bit worried for the lad- he's looking stiff and sore."

"Really?" Aragorn looked worried and he attempted to rise from his seat, that is, until Gandalf continued, hiding the humor in his deep voice.

"Yes." He winked at Frodo. "Poor thing looks like he hasn't eaten in days. Aragorn, did you starve the creature?"

At this, Aragorn looked absolutely petrified and shook his head wildly.

"N-no! I told the rascal to eat. I don't starve my charges-"

Frodo could not take the torture anymore and he, at once, reached over and grasped the man's cold hand. This made Estel jump ten feet and he gasped almost squeaking in fright.

"It's all right, Strider. I'm awake." He turned his eyes suspiciously on the mischievous wizard. "Gandalf's been torturing you for fun."

"Preposterous." Gandalf spat as he breathed out another cloud of smoke from his pipe. "I must be going blind." He chuckled dryly. "Didn't see the poor hobbit was awake. Sorry Frodo lad. Maybe next time you can speak up." He winked at the hobbit and rose to his feet, his gray robes billowing in the soft wind.

Obviously deciding that his fun had now been taken away, the old wizard licked his lips and pointed to both hobbit and man with his smoking pipe.

"Both of you be at the banquet tonight and Estel," he waited till the man turned towards his voice, and then continued. "You will be guiding our guests in room downstairs, to the left, fourth door."

Looking puzzled, the Numenorean ranger raised himself and turned towards Gandalf even more.

"Won't my father be giving me instructions-"

"Trust me, Estel." Gandalf piped before he could get another word out. And then, he was gone; smoke fluttering placidly where he had been only moments before.

Aragorn leaned back and Frodo looked at him with utter confusion, looking just as perplexed as Estel felt.

Outside the window they could hear a great trumpet being blown, but they were too far away to hear the crier as he shouted, his elegant words rolling upon the calming breeze.

"Welcome Prince Legolas, son of King Thranduil, and the Ambassadors of Mirkwood."

Rain pattered the cold ground outside upon the pale, elegant balcony and Estel felt the chill creeping into his bones as he adjusted his tunic and breeches.

He didn't at all feel fit to lead a bunch of elves, dwarves, or even men to the dining hall. He felt stiff and his leg was very uncooperative tonight, something that boasting of ill will to the healing man.

It wasn't that he hated guiding of any sort, it was simply that he abhorred the memories that flashed in his brain each time he did.

Memories of a silent Prince Legolas and a happy, yet tentative King Thranduil were always present in his mind these days. It wasn't at all exciting when he was made to think about he and Legolas's disbanding. It was a tender subject that brought much pain to his heart and, even after years and years, he still could not think about it with an untroubled conscious.

Licking dry lips, the man turned and grasped his cherry-wood cane before limping hurriedly as he could down the long corridor.

The runners upon the halls and stairs were something he could connect with. Even after so many long years, they remained in the same exact spot and position from when he was but a boy.

This thought alone helped memories resurface of him, as a child, tripping over the runners and rugs that adorned many of the halls in Imladris.

On one of the many occasions he had tripped and hit his head so hard that, although he had taken medication for his headaches, another resurfaced, more horrible than the original.

He remembered crying so hard that Elrond had to sedate him for fear that he would hyperventilate.

Chuckling, he shook his head and kept walking through the throngs of groups, searching for his room full of, well, whoever he was supposed to guide.

As he walked he heard Elrohir's voice as he guided a group of unruly dwarves through the long, large, echoing halls of Rivendell.

Following the feeling of the long, red runner the ranger slowly his limping gait and stopped before a rich, red wood door. It was carved elegantly as always and Estel smiled as he touched the elven art with tentative fingers.

Pulling away, he gulped down his nerves and rapped upon the door lightly, hoping that his charges were ready and he was not waking anyone up.

Leaning closer to the thick door, he heard muffled voices inside and chuckled. The unidentified voices were light and actually quite hurried now.

"Hold on a moment."

The man bowed his head as he heard the locks of the door unlatching and the handle, which was brass, turning ever so gently.

He heard the door creak and a voice, elven by the sound, spoke.

"You may come in, my lord is still getting ready."

Wondering what elves these were, Aragorn stepped forward, leaning heavily upon his cane as the rain and cold weather began to make his lame leg throb all the more.

Choosing a silent corner of the room, the man leaned against it and listened for any sign of where these strange elves might hail from.

He could hear some of them snickering and some were whispering, as though he couldn't hear their crude taunts, but he paid no attention. All of them seemed young and impudent, a trait many elves held onto for a few hundred years or more. Their cruel laughter meant nothing to Aragorn. Just because they were older, it did not also make them wiser.

"Legolas! Hurry up! Our guide is here!"

Aragorn's thoughts halted immediately and his breath came out in a silent gasp. He felt his heart accelerate and at once he felt the horrible urge to flee.

But as much as he wanted to, he could not. Gandalf had assigned this to him and if he fled now, he would not be honorably representing his father, and that was something he had to do.

He could hear the prince inside the bathing room and he heard Legolas coughing lightly as he answered.

"One moment."

It seemed an eternity to Aragorn before the impatient elf, probably one of Legolas's new friends, stamped his foot and shouted at the door.

"Legolas!"

At this point, the human was feeling very light-headed and he tried his best to calm his awkward breathing but as each moment crept on, he knew that eventually Legolas would come out and they would be faced with an uncomfortable moment that he was sure neither of them wanted.

Deciding that it would be better if he acted uninterested, Aragorn leaned more heavily against the wall and turned his sightless eyes to the ground- or at least what he thought was the ground. For all he knew he could be staring intensely at some elf's deerskin boot.

Just in time, the bathing room door opened and Legolas stomped out, obviously about to tear some unfortunate soul's head off, but stopped suddenly and all in the room went silent.

Once again realizing what a curse his sightlessness was, Aragorn chose to let the moment hold a little longer, but then gulped and raised himself from the wall, sighing.

"Are we ready to go on?" his question hung in the air a moment and he could hear the elf prince stumble back a little bit.

That only lasted hardly a second though. By the next minute one of the elves had grasped Legolas's arm and announced: "Aye, lead on _surie pen_!"

The name stung Aragorn and he winced, unnoticeably, as he turned for the door.

All the elves, save Legolas, laughed and snickered not even seeming to pay a flea's weight about the hurt they might be causing this poor, supposedly young man.

But they continued their banter and mocking, not even noticing that their prince seemed almost as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Estel?"

Aragorn heard Legolas, but he decided not to answer. It was better for the Prince of Mirkwood not to bother with him if at all possible. He had friends, money, everything someone could ask for- he did not need a useless blind man to tag along and see to his every whim.

Not too surprisingly, as they walked, the other Mirkwood elves found it quite amusing to run up behind Estel and try to kick his walking stick. It was safe to say that Aragorn, although frustrated, did not want to make a scene so he simply held his own and did not trip and did not fall. He did not fight back and he did not do anything to defend himself. He just walked, praying that this would soon be over and cursing Gandalf for doing this to him.

They whispered and chuckled at Estel, obviously thinking that he could not hear their soft words.

But he could. Every vile word they spoke echoed in his ears and remained their, haunting his thoughts and making him realize truly how low Legolas had stooped if these were his friends.

"Guy's, leave him alone."

Aragorn was surprised when he heard Legolas say this and he wondered why the prince cared. Why not join in on the fun?

He was pondering this when he felt a gust of air wavering in front of him. He slowed his pace only enough so he wouldn't run straight into the waving hand before him.

"Oh, come on Legolas. We're just having a bit of fun."

The ranger heard the elf prince gasp and step forward, but he was not prepared or warned when a slender leg caught his own, lame one.

He gasped slightly and let go of his walking stick, preparing to catch himself on his hands or at least somehow keep his body from contacting with the hard marble floor.

Aragorn cried out softly as he hit the stone, his heart pounding and mind reeling as pain flared in his leg and an even more haunting hurt exploded in his heart.

"Oooo. I am sorry." the elf hissed, acting as if he really was apologizing. But Aragorn heard right through the dishonest facade.

Before Aragorn could even realize what was going on, he felt a protective presence hover over him and an angry, shocked voice cut the horrible silence.

"I cannot believe what I am seeing!" the prince growled, low and menacing as if he were a wolf protecting his den or even his pups. "I chose you four to travel with me because I believed that you were merciful and caring. Not immature and foolish!" he snarled. "Get out of my sight! Go on! Oh! And I would apologize to Lord Elrond for causing his son so much grief and pain!"

Almost immediately after the outburst, Estel felt a warm pressure upon his right leg. He didn't hardly breath as he felt the pain begin to subside.

"I'm sorry." He heard the elven prince say.

But for all his wisdom, he could not understand why Legolas would care. Not wishing in the slightest to be hurt again, the man scooted away, pulling himself from the prince and hoping that Legolas would forget this and go off to be with his bully friends.

Confusion heavy on his voice, the Mirkwood prince came closer to Aragorn. "Estel, it's me. It's Legolas."

Aragorn turned his face away, his dark hair shielding his face. "I know." His whisper was soft and Legolas strained to hear it. Estel could hear the prince's breathing and he was even sure he heard, somewhere, the patter of a tear on the marble. But, for all he knew, it could have been the rainstorm outside. "You can go. You know where the dining hall is."

Momentary silence followed. Then he heard the prince's voice over his words, obviously a little baffled by what Aragorn had said.

"What? But, I don't want to go without you."

"Sure you do. Go with your friends. Maybe they saved you a-"

Legolas huffed, interrupting Strider and sounding sorrowful and full of unshed tears. "Shut up, Estel!"

He now felt the elf's eyes boring into him like fiery gaze that would not be trifled with. "I thought you were dead! For over twenty years I waited for a letter to come! I waited for you to write and tell me you were alive! But, I never got that letter! And you know what! I thought you had died, so I gave up! I let phony friends take over my life and rule me, even though I am the prince. I miss you, Aragorn! I-" he stopped and Estel could hear the tears from Legolas's cheeks dropping to the floor. "I thought I had lost you, and for a while. I wanted to die too!"

"No," Aragorn spoke, disbelief in his voice. "I sent the letter. I wrote it and then, I set it on my desk because 'Dan and 'Ro called me outside. I decided to leave the letter there and bring it out later." he gulped and rubbed his neck. "But when I came back, it was gone. I thought _Ada_ had taken it and sent it off already. So I waited, and I waited, and I waited until I thought I was going to go mad with worry." The man shook his head. "But nothing ever came back, I thought you had decided you did not want to be friends because of Arwen."

It took a moment after he finished but he realized that he heard someone…someone chuckling. He squinted, smiling and befuddled. "What on Arda are you laughing about?"

"You, know." Legolas said as he finally gained composure. "This is all our fathers' fault. None of this would have happened had Elrond just let me and my father stay."

"Well, you would have had to wait a week anyway. _Ada_ said my coma lasted awhile after you left."

At the mention of the horrid memory, both friends thought back upon those last, cold nights when each had been forced to say goodbye.

Reaching forward hesitantly, Aragorn laid a hand on his friend's shaking shoulder. "I am alive, Legolas. There is no need to go back and visit unpleasant times."

The ranger was surprised when he felt a pressure wrap around him and he gasped as his side flared with pain. But, he kept it in for Legolas's sake. Tentatively, he wrapped his own arms around the prince.

"I can't help it," The Mirkwood Prince sobbed. "I thought I had lost my best friend! OH, Estel! I wanted to die!"

Aragorn, feeling suddenly so blessed smiled and hugged his friend tighter.

His eyes filled with tears, though he would not shed them, and he sighed contentedly for the first time in a long time. But even more than that, he smiled.

Leaning against the balustrade, Frodo watched warmly as elf and man hugged tightly for the first time in perhaps sixty years or more.

The hobbit could not help but smile as both friends began laughing and he knew instantly that this friendship he saw before him would never again be torn apart. Not man, nor beast, nor waves of the ocean could tear two so close apart.

Sam, seeing Frodo chuckled. "Mister Frodo, your gonna fall of 'o there!"

Startled momentarily, the older hobbit looked back and smiled thankfully at his friend. "No, Sam. Thank you- I will be fine."

Shrugging, the gardener walked to his master and looked through the bars of the handrail.

He too, upon seeing the happily reunited company, smiled. "Oh, Mister Frodo, it was just a misunderstanding!" he whispered excitedly, watching the elf and man with much interest.

Frodo chuckled. "Indeed it was." He sighed and pushed away, looking at his friend with a warm smile. "Well, we should leave them to themselves, we have a banquet to attend to."

Sam, a little hesitant to leave, finally consented and followed his master. "Do you think they will play any part in the destruction of 'it'?" he nodded back towards Aragorn and Legolas, who they could still hear speaking and laughing. "They make a pretty good team, I am sure."

The older of the two hobbits nodded assuredly and patted Sam upon the back. "Time will tell, Sam." He chuckled and shook his dark head, looking back as a loud crash sounded from behind them.

Both Frodo and Sam stopped a moment to see the tall, slender elf wrapping his arm around the human and helping him walk forward slowly.

The hobbits laughed and Frodo nodded once more. "Time will tell."

FINIS

**WOOHOO! Yes, the story is FINISHED! MWAHAHA!**

**Ok, done being crazy.**

**So, there is a sequel to this one, but I haven't really even ironed it out yet, so it's not my next story that I am posting. **

**I think I will probably post one of the others that I have been working on.  **

**Oh, and I just wanted to brag- I know it's a bad thing, forgive me- that I am now the two time merit winning short story writer in my district. That means, that I am the best! Mwahaha! LOL!**

**Oh and I am the second best artist. LOL! I'm such a snob!**

**Anyway, I've gotta run but I wanted to thank you all so much for sticking with this story and not giving up on it no matter how long it took for me to update. I will try to do better on updating the next one. You guys rock!**

**Thanks again for the tons of reviews I got and you all have my blessings! Pray for me and my family because we want to all go to Florida this summer for National Fine Arts and it's turning out to cost a lot. I REALLY want my family to come and it's my last chance since I am getting to old for this stuff. Gosh, I feel like Wendy in Peter Pan. I never want to grow up! **

**Anyway, if you guys could pray that we find some really snazzy deals for flights that would be totally wicked! Blessings and thanks again!**

**(I know, I'm not supposed to write these stupid notes, but hey, I'm a rebel. LOL!)**

**-Romans10:9**


End file.
